The Ring
by MicksKicksRock
Summary: What were the WWE superstars like when they were in High School? Maybe, just maybe they were something like this..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1 Raw

"I don't care if they don't like him!" Mike Adamly yelled towards, his CEO. As usual Mike wanted something he couldn't possibly expect to come true. "Chris Jericho will be out there." He says spinning around in his chair. The CEO walked out. Meanwhile, a fight broke out between Beth Phoenix and Jillian Hall.

"Sliced Bread? Is that the best you can do?"

"You don't know what your talking about." Jillian stammered . Just as Hall's foot hit the ground, Santino walked in. "What's going on babe?'' He said in his thick accent.

"Nothing." Beth says looking right at Jillian. As Lillian Garcia looked out the window, she saw Dave Bautista. He was making his way through the crowd.

"Wow!" Lillian said in a crushed tone.

"So you like Dave?" An impressed Candice Michelle asked. She and Lillian have been friends forever.

"Well...u mm....yeah." Lillian sputtered. Dave was never really into talking to others. Other than Melina, he never said a word. The doors to the locker room slammed open. Shawn Michaels walked in with his wife Rebecca . "Shawn are you sure?" She asked. '' Of course I am sure babe.'' Shawn replied. He was still a little upset about Chris Jericho's actions at SummerSlam. Rebecca left was tears straining in the back of her throat. '' Rebecca is that you?'' A familiar voice yelled. Rebecca turned around to see an old friend, Ric Flair. He rushed to give her a hug seeing her distress. '' i'm so scared Ric.'' She whispered. '' I know thats why I came.'' Ric replied.

'' Now where am I gonna find a date?'' a some what happy John Cena asked.

''I don't know man.'' a buddy of Cena's, CM Punk replied.

'' Candice!'' Cena blurted out. She whipped around in disappointment.

'' What do you want?!'' Candice yelled. Cena and Phil's faces lit up.

'' So your not the happiest camper huh? Cena teased. Candice walked away. She wasn't the biggest Cena fan right now. Lillian had heard the whole conversation.

'' What's wrong with you? Jerk!'' Lillian stammered.

'' Not much but, you well...'' Phil broke out into laughter. Right now Phil hated Lillian.

'' Candice!'' Lillian yelled.

'' Are you okay?'' She asked.

'' Of course why wouldn't I be?'' Candice faked a smile. For Candice nothing had been the same since she was injured and since Jeff left for SmackDown. Lilian knew that was what bothered her the most.

The crowd was screaming. Lilian was walking to the ring. ''Ladies and gentlemen , please welcome Chris Jericho!'' Lilian's voice boomed. Chris came walking out. The crowd booed him until someone else showed up. It was none other than HBK. ''Jericho I am not finished with you!'' an angry Shawn yelled.

''Yes you are Shawn we have a match Sunday, then we'll see who is finished.

''And his opponent, Kofi Kingston!'' Lilian announced. Shawn took a seat beside Jerry.

''Looks like we have a match.''Jerry said. Kofi was in his corner ready for action. And here came Jericho full sped ahead. Kofi jumped over Jericho just as he charged. One swift kick to Chris's nose and a tap out.

''You!'' Chris yelled.

''Hey man, your fault.'' Kofi commenced.

No Mercy

"Hey Candy!'' A loud voice boomed.

"Kelly? Is that you?'' Candice questioned. ''Who else?'' Kelly taunted. The two joined arms and skipped to the ring. ''Move your body......na na a little sugar never hurt no body.'' A very happy Jillian sang in the middle of the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What?

"The following is a number one contender match." Lillian's voice boomed.

As every Diva walked out to the ring, a very familiar face stood in the ring.

"Why is Matt Striker in the ring?'' A nervous Kelly asked.

"Chill Kel, he's just doing his job," Said Brie Bella. The crowd was amazing! Thousands here just to watch them. The air was almost fresh but, some how sickening.

"Move! Out of the way!" Beth Phoenix shouted. To all the other women she was a pest. To Rosa Mendes, she was an idol. The ring got closer and closer. Before Kelly knew it, the bell had rung.

"Oh my gosh!" Kelly jumped out of her desk. It was indeed just a dream.

"Um Kelly are you okay?" Her boyfriend Phil asked.

"Sure Sure." She said gathering her books. To the students at W.W.E. High this class was boring.

"Class! Class! Excuse me!" Their very annoying teacher, Mrs. Guerrero. As she wove her wheelchair around her desk she stared right at Kelly.

"Why don't one of you tell Miss Kelly what her homework is?" She stammered. By the time she had spoken they were gone.

"Free period!" The football jocks yelled. In fact the rest of the day was free period. Most of the guys had made it to the door when, "Oh look it's little Evan Bourne!" Chris Jericho shouted. Suddenly the whole team stopped.

"What do you think your doing?, " Montel asked.

"I just want to get to my locker." Evan said trying to weave between them.

"I don't think so!" Edge yelled. The whole team shoved Evan into the girls bathroom.

"Um you do know your not a girl right?'', A very surprised Maryse asked.

"Yeah, I am sorry! Those guys they..", Evan tried to explain

"Let me guess they shoved you in here?" Maryse asked.

"Yes." Evan said.

"Well, how about you and I go get lunch and talk about bully proofing tips?'', Maryse joked. With that the two walked out of the bathroom.

''Um dude isn't she your ex?" Jeff asked his long time pal, Christian. Jeff was one of the football players who wasn't mean, or rude. Christian on the other hand, was the school's largest ''pimp'' if you will.

"Yeah man, look she has been without someone in a day and already wants a loser!'' Christian said.

''Ugg Maria, why do we have to wait here?" A tired Mickie asked. They, as well all of Maria's friends had been standing in front of the Biology room.

"Because there is a new girl." Maria said while staring into space.

"And?", Nikki asked.

"Um hello, shouldn't we socialize?", Maria asked.

"What is she doesn't like us?", Kelly asked.

"Well then why waste the time?", Lita said. Before anyone had time to answer, the door swung open.

"Mr. Coachman, I really didn't mean to hit you.'' , an unfamiliar voice pleaded.

"Whatever Miss Mendes, you will still have detention.

"Mendes? I don't know a Mendes." Candice whispered.

"Shh!" All the girls yelled.

"Ladies can I help you with something?" asked.

"We were just waiting to meet the new girl.", Maria blurted.

"Well, maybe the new girl doesn't like people like you!" Beth Phoenix yelled. She and her boyfriend Santino were walking down the hallway.

"Come on Rosa lets get lunch." Beth said.

"See ya!" Rosa yelled running out of the room.

"I swear, she is going to be trouble." murmured.

"Well, now can we eat?" Lita asked.

"Sure." Maria said disappointed. The girls slowly walked to lunch.

"So Jeff, who do you like?", A very nosy, Mike asked.

"Um I guess, well, actually I don't know. " Jeff answered.

"Dude stop screwing with our heads who is the girl?", Matt asked. Matt could always tell when Jeff was in a funk, he also knew it was always a girl.

"It's Trish okay?" Jeff said mad.

"What?!" , Chris yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "Text message romance."

"Dude, you know Candice is like, in love with you! You can't have Trish she's like a...um..nerd!", Chris laughed suspiciously. It got really quiet after Chris aired out his thoughts. Then out of no where, they started throwing paper wads at Jeff and Chris.

"I hate when they do that."A mad Lita proclaimed.

"Yeah, it's like sure you just outed her secret, and that you like Trish but, let's throw paper!" A nervous Candice yelled. Just like that Candice bolted for the double doors. Everyone watched in horror as Randy Orton arose from his table. All of the school knew Orton was not a joker. To his friends surprise he went after Candice.

''Hey. Are you okay? " He asked her softly.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'll live." Candice said as she choked back tears.

"Listen. What do you say you and I go back to the lunch room and talk?'; Randy proposed.

"I can't. Those guys just crushed me."She stuttered.

"Don't mind them. I'll beat them to a bloody pulp if the say a word."Orton said with a smile.

"Okay." Candice finally gave in. As they walked back into the room, everyone stared.

"Do you think he is just using her?" A very worried Torrie asked.

"I don't think he would." An unsure Trish answered. For as long as they had been enrolled, Trish, Candice, and Torrie were considered the biggest nerds on campus. Sure they were smart, but there looks always turned the wrong heads. Finally, Torrie and Trish went to dump their trays. Right as they neared the trash cans, Rosa, Beth, and Melina arrived. Before Trish and Torrie could move, Melina threw them into the cans.

"That's right! Show them who's boss! " Santino yelled.

"Excuse me? Stand up punk!"Orton yelled.

"Um I meant for them to show up Melina that's all. " Santino lied. Orton just left. Once he got to the trash cans, Candice had already pulled them out.

"Oh my gosh! I just got these jeans!",Torrie stammered.

"Looks like Melina dumped someone else again." Maria said. Just as the words left her mouth, her BlackBerry beeped.

_Dear Maria, I'm looking at you right now. Man, you are so beautiful. I love the way your hair lays. I saw you in my class today, Mr. Tazz just doesn't get it huh? _

_Love, JC_

"That's weird." Was all Maria said.

"What?" Mickie asked.

"Someone named JC just sent me a text."

"Do you know him?"

"No."

"Let me see." And with that, Mickie texted him back.

_Dear Stalker, I don't know who you think you are but, I have this best friend who's boyfriend (John Cena) will beat the hell out of you._

_Love, Maria_


	4. Chapter 4

Reality:Worst Game ever

"Mickie! Why would you write that?" Maria yelped.

"Because, I know that number..." Mickie said steaming mad.

"Well the who is it?" Maria just had to ask.

"It's John." Mickie said shoving food into her mouth.

"John who? Morrison?" Maria question.

"No! You moron it's Cena! John Cena!" Mickie yelled as she left the room.

"Man, you are busted now." Punk told his friend John.

"Dude, I was just joking! You know that right?" John asked.

"Um John I'm Maria's best friend as well as Mickie's and you know you weren't joking." Barbie stood up from her seat.

"Um I'll catch up with you later babe." Punk told her.

**Knock** **Knock**

"Mickie are you okay? It's me Barbie." She said.

"Go away!" Mickie said as she was crying. Suddenly the next stale door flew open.

"What's wrong with her?" Katie Burchill asked. Katie had always been an "outcast" so to speak.

"Nothing." Barbie answered.

"See this is why I don't like you preps. I know what's wrong I just got a text from my brother. He was sitting right beside Cena." Katie said snickering. Right after the words left her mouth she kicked Mickie's stale open.

"Oh my god! What's wrong with you?!"Mickie yelled.

"Well, I know you don't like me but... don't you want to get back at Maria?"

"No she's been my friend since kindergarten."

"What about John?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, why don't we three girls go meet in the garden and plan this out." Before anyone could object, she was gone.

"Well, splash some water on your face and let's head to the garden." Barbie told Mickie. The school's garden was always beautiful but, with tear filled eyes...

"Glad you could make it." Katie said pushing the girls into a black curtain.

:Where are we going?"Barbie asked.

"Gosh Blondie chill out" Katie told her. Just seconds later they arrived to a medium size room with blankets and freshman girls all over.

"This is Michelle, Ashley, Sable she's a Sophomore by the way, Sunny, and Molly." Katie said pointing to everyone.

"I know all of you. In fact Sable weren't you the first ever Freshman Prom Queen? You like a legend around the school." Barbie said.

"Yeah I was and thanks." Sable said sternly like shed heard it all before.

"What are we doing here."Mickie said. She'd had her eyes closed the whole time to keep from crying.

"Oh honey what happened!" Molly and Sable jumped up to grasp Mickie.

"Well you know the text I sent you guys?" Katie asked

"Yeah" All the girls said in chorus.

"This is Mickie." Katie said.

"Oh." Ashley said

Meanwhile.........

"Candice are you sure there fine?" Randy asked Candice for the fourth time.

"Yes I'm sure." She answered. They were standing by Trish's locker pulling out clothes.

"Do you girls have a whole store in there?" Orton laughed.

"No. We just got used to stuff like this. So now we come prepared. Just as she finished her sentence, the football team walked by. Whispers and short giggles came from each.

"Hey! You punks got something to say?"Orton yelled looking over Chris and Jeff.

"Um no. Gee Randy why are you talking to her?" Adam asked.

"Because, you jerks are to shallow to know that Candice is real. And you know what? She has more personality than all of you have in a toenail.'' Orton said. Just like that the guys were gone.

"Thanks."Candice said.

"No problem. So...um...Candice?" Orton asked

"Yeah"

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah. I would love too." She smiled. With that the two walked off.

"Ugg I hate having to change." Torrie said

"I know but at least our lockets are safe." Trish said. Since the 7th grade Torrie and Trish had had these lockets with their crushes in then. Torrie's was none other than Ricky Ortiz. Trish's held a very speical picture of Jeff Hardy.

"Do you think he REALLY likes me Torrshel?" Trish asked

"Well, I think he does Trishy." Torrie reassured her.

"Mm the smell of vanilla always wakes me up." Maryse sniffed the air. She and Evan had been at the coffee shop for an hour now.

"Okay let's play a game."Maryse insisted,"It's like 20 questions but way longer."

"Okay sure." Evan said

"Me first...Who was your first girlfriend?"

"Um I never really had one" Evan said," Who was your first boyfriend?"

"If I remember right it was Jack Swagger, he is a total jerk! Who do you sit with at lunch?"

"Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, Matt Striker, and a bunch of other people. We don't talk though it's just a table for people who don't sit with friends. You?''

"I used to sit with Natalya, Beth Phoenix, and their friends until Rosa showed up."

"What's the worst video game you ever played?"Evan asked," Mine is Pet Vet my little sister is in love with it."

"Mine would have to be reality."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, The next few months

"Oh my gosh, Randy after all this time I don't know why I looked you over." Candice said as she and Randy walked down "Lover's Beach".

"I know I know, but screw the past, it's just you me and you now." Randy said as he scooped Candice in his arms and kissed her. As they walk down the beach, all the other couples follow. After all there's no other way to celebrate Valentine's Day!

"Shawn, I love you. But I have something you need to know." Rebecca stuttered.

"What is it baby?" Shawn asked curiously.

"I think I might be pregnant." Rebecca said shamefully.

"That's great! Beccs you know this is what we want. What's wrong?" Shawn stopped and wrapped his hands around Rebecca's waist.

"We are still in High School! I know we're married and all but, I'll have to go to prom with a huge belly!" Rebecca started to cry.

"Listen babe, just between you and I your not the only mom to be here." Shawn smiled.

As Shawn and Rebecca walked on, Trish and Torrie sulked behind.

"Trishy, why do we always come to this? Even though we will be lonely as hell?"Torrie asked.

"Because, even if we're not with guys, we have are true best friends." Trish said.

The girls stopped to pick up a small piece of paper. As soon as Trish realized it was blank she looked around to see who the criminal was. Out of nowhere, Chris Jericho and Ricky Ortiz cam running up to them.

"What do you what?!" Trish all but yelled.

"Shh. We just what to know something." Chris whispered.

"Well if this is about Candice, I ain't telling you a thing!" Torrie interjected.

"No! Okay? We wanted to know if you girls were interested in dating us!" Chris yelled.

"This is a joke! I'm leaving." Torrie tried to run. Torrie tripped over her own sandals and crashed to the ground. She woke up a few minutes later laying in Ricky's arms.

"Oh my god!" She screamed.

"What the hell?!" Ricky jumped.

"Are you okay? Dude you had blood everywhere!" Ricky told her.

"Okay so let me get this straight. You think you like Trish. But Chris does and he just made a pass on her." Lita asked Jeff.

"I guess. Why do you want to know?" Jeff said stubbornly.

"Cause Jeff one day I might be your sister in law, I think you need to, A, find a new girl, or B, just move on!" Lita basically screamed.

"Um excuse me. Jeff can I talk to you?" Mickie James asked. Mickie pulled Jeff to a cave by the water. Suddenly rain came pouring down.

"What?" Jeff asked still in a bad mood.

"The truth is, I really like you. I just meet with some friends and they reminded me, that I have a life to live. And I like to start seeing people again. Sure it's been a day since John did what he did, but I'm quick like that. What do you say?" Mickie asked Jeff really desperately.

"Well why don't we get out of her and get some coffee?" Jeff smiled. Mickie smiled and with that, they left.

"Listen Steph, these next few months will be hard. But I will not leave you no matter what. And I just got a text from Shawn, Rebecca is pregnant too." Hunter hugged Stephanie who was in tears.

"Hunter, I love you. But I'm having a baby! I am so scared." Steph said through tears.

"Why don't we go talk to Becca? You guys can just chat and see what's you want to do." Hunter said still hugging Steph.

"Okay but, these next few months we have to do whatever is needed for this child." Steph wiped her face off and walked out of their apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "Why me?"

"John do you think she's mad at me?" Maria asked as she folded her clothes. John grabbed her by the arms, "Listen, why should it matter if she is?" He asked.

"We've been friends since kindergarten, I would hate to loss her." Maria pouted.

"Pour baby...". John cooed. They then started to make out.

"Okay Katie now what?" Mickie almost screamed.

"Take the hair dye, and pour it into his shampoo bottle." Katie snickered. Mickie stopped and looked at the bottle of purple hair dye. She sighed and climbed up the wall. As soon as she reached the window, she saw John and Maria hugging and what not.

"Ugh Katie there up there..together!" Mickie shrilled.

"Well then why don't you make sure Maria looks like Barney too?" Sable giggled.

"Barbie, go to the door and stall."Ashley pushed Barbie towards the door.

"I don't think I should. Cause if I get near her I'll go nuts." Barbie tried to free herself.

**Ring** **Ring**

"Hey! Barb what are you doing her?" Maria looked so happy.

"I'm her to get mine and Mickie stuff back." Barbie put her hand on her hip.

"Why?" Maria asked totally confused.

"Because she and I both know what's going on between you and John. And well, that doesn't sit well with us." Barbie all but yelled.

"Oh. Okay. Tell Mickie I'm sorry but we're in love." Maria tilted her shoulders and slammed the door.

"Did you get it?"Michelle asked Mickie.

"Oh yeah! Everything is dosed with purple!" Mickie jumped down and hugged her new posse.

"Hey Mickie you ready to go?" Jeff asked surprised to see Mickie with Katie.

"Yep!" Mickie said extremely happily.

"So Evan, I think it's time we sit together at lunch." Maryse looped her arm around Evan's.

"Okay.." Evan said shyly.

"Hey don't worry! My friends already love you! Your friends can sit with us too if you want." Maryse tried to cheer Evan up.

"I know, I know but what about Christian?" Evan stopped walking and looked Maryse in the eyes.

"He is nothing to worry about, trust me!" She said skipping down the sidewalk.

"So, you've liked my since 7th grade?" Ricky asked Torrie.

"I know it's creepy but, yes I have." Torrie turned her head trying to avoid whatever was next.

"Well, I think that's sweet. I've liked you too." Ricky said as he grabbed Torrie's hand.

"Wha? What?" Torrie was in shock.

"I. Like. You. Do. You. Want. To. Date .Me?" Ricky laughed.

"Of course!" Torrie jumped into Ricky's arms.

"Well that was something else." Candice said watching Ricky and Torrie.

"What?" Randy asked as he shut his locker.

"She's always liked him. It's so nice to see them together." Candice said as she stuffed her books into a bag.

"I guess this means I have to get along with his?" Randy joked as he kissed Candice.

"Actually yes, yes it does." Candice kissed him back.

"Hey Randy we need to talk." Ted and Cody said at the same time.

"Sure just a second. Bye Candy love you!" He said as he walked down the hall.

"Love you too!" Candice whispered.

"Randy. Your losing your cool. You cant date a nerd!" Cody yelled.

"Okay Listen here buddy! She is not a nerd. I love her. And if that means not being with you guys, thats fine. If your weren't such a douche, you could date too." Randy walked away all eyes on him.

"Lita! Lita!" Matt screamed.

"Huh?What?God! I'm going to be late!" Lita said throwing the sheets off of her.

"Honey, your going to be late."Matt tossed Lita her clothes and a pop tart packet.

"Thanks for waking me." Lita Said shoving her boots on. They kissed and ran out the door.

As the car started, they watched as John and Maria came out of Maria's house.

"Um Matt is it just me or do they have purple hair?" Lita asked munching on her pop tart.

"Looks that way. But this probably has to do with Mickie so let's not get into it." Matt said turning the corner.

"Why me?" Maria screamed as she started the car.

"Well if it helps I like it.' John said.

"Well it doesn't help!" Maria yelled again. They started the car and speed away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Alls Fair In Love And War

"Torrie, Torrie." Trish whispered into Torrie's very much asleep ear.

"What?!" Torrie jumped up.

"Chris is here. He wants to take me to a dance. I don't want to go, but he will not leave!" Trish explained getting antsy.

"Go and see if you like him, you never know Trish." Torrie said going back to sleep.

"Okay." Trish whispered as she left Torrie's room.

"So does this mean your going?" Chris asked almost hurt.

"I guess as long as you act like a gentleman and not a beast." Trish said buckling her seat belt.

"I can manage." Chris laughed as they pulled out of Trish's drive way. When they pulled up to a dress store Trish felt weird. Chris turned the car off, "Your okay right?".

"Oh yeah of course!" Trish said quickly. She couldn't find a dress her size so she asking the manager to help her out. They searched the store until Trish found her favorite dress. It was white and reminded her of something from The Nutcracker.

"Okay so this is he one." Trish said paying for her dress.

"Did you find one?" Chris asked.

Trish thought before she answered, "Yes.". She said smiling. As they pulled out Trish tried to imagine what good would come out of dating a jerk.

"What the hell is your problem?" Maria said running down the aisle towards Mickie at a Pay less department store.

"Wait your speaking to me?" Mickie said browsing through the heels.

" You turned my hair purple! You bitch!" Maria yelled grabbing Mickie's arm.

"Leave her alone Maria." John said turning the corner.

"I'll talk to her." He reached out for Maria's hand.

"You see Mickie, I like Maria because she's smart and doesn't want inside my pants so bad." He laughed.

"Well, I never wanted in your pants! You've been around John and I don't want what every other girl got. Oh and by the way, Maria isn't a virgin. Your crazy to think she was too. She had a go with Dave about two weeks ago." Mickie grabbed her purchase and walked away.

"You bitch!" Maria yelled yet again.

"So your the jerk that two timed on Mickie?" Jeff asked as he came up the aisle.

"Yeah and you are?" John laughed.

"Mickie's boyfriend" Jeff smirked and followed Mickie out of the store.

"Michelle, are you sure you want to go into there?" Mark asked.

"Of course! Babe it's are one year anniversary! We have to celebrate." Michelle grabbed Mark's hand and run into Katie's apartment.

"Surprise!" A bunch of freshmen screamed. As Mark looked around the room and noticed Mickie James and Jeff Hardy sitting at a table.

"Why are they here?' Mark whispered in Michelle's ear.

"That's Mickie and Jeff our newest friends." Michelle smiled.

"Well hello Mark. Katie greeted him, "The guys were playing video games but you r welcome to whatever." Katie smiled.

"So Mickie, guess what?" Sable asked.

"What?" Mickie said her mouth full of Chinese.

"Katie and I broke into John's locker yesterday." She almost laughed.

"And?" Mickie said completely interested in the conversation.

"We found all kinds of little things you might want." Sable handed Mickie a cardboard box. Mickie looked in and saw pictures of Mickie and John, and every weeks anniversary present she ever gave him.

"Oh Well." Se said tossing the box in the garbage.

"That a girl!" Kelly hugged Mickie with all her might.

" Hey Hunter!" Stephanie shook her husband awake.

"Wha What?" He asked trying to stay awake.

'' I know what to name our baby." Steph said.

Hunter leaned up and starred at her.

"Aurora." Stephanie said.

"Okay, can we go back to bed now?" Hunter laughed.

"Of course."

"So what's the one thing you like about this school? Candice asked Randy.

''You." Randy poked Candice in her stomach. Candice laughed.

"Same here.'' Candice laughed. As they walked hand in hand down the beach, one thing was on there mind... each other.

"Randy, I love you." Candice kissed Randy on the cheek.

" I love you too Candy." Randy picked up Candice and kissed her.

"Santino it's over." Beth said.

"Why you know your my baby." Santino tried to kiss her.

"Um your a baby Santino, I am not there for it's over." Beth said pushing him out out of the way.

"It's never over Beth!" Santino yelled. After a few hours of shopping and talking, Beth finally asked Rosa, "Who do you like?".

"I am in total love with that Jack Swagger boy." Rosa giggled.

"I.." Was all Rosa got out before Melina walked up to them.

"Oh hey Beth. I just wanted to tell you. We are no longer friends. First you get me into all this trouble, then you ditch me for her." Melina pointed to Rosa, "So I am tired of you treating people like dirt. I actually like Torrie ans Trish before you made me push them into the trash."

"Well softy, if thats all you have to say..." Beth said raising her fist. And with that Melina slapped her and walk away. That's when Beth realized she had a boyfriend.

'' Lita where have you been?" Matt paced around the kitchen.

"With Molly and Victoria. Why?" Lita had a worried look on her face.

"I heard you were with Adam." Matt said sternly.

"Matt, I love you not stupid Adam. Why are you so mad?" Lita almost wanted to cry out in anger.

"Never mind!" Matt grabbed his coat and left.

"Just so you know Adam likes Brie!" Lita yelled hoping it would change Matt's mood.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Answers

"Okay so you, Adam Copeland nicknamed Edge by his foot ball buddies wants to date me Gail Kim?" A confused Gail asked Adam.

"Yes." Adam reassured her.

"Well, okay!" Gail hugged Adam and grabbed his hand and fled to the her group of friends.

"Hey girls this is Adam!" Gail said showing off her prize. Layla, Alicia, and Lena all starred silently.

"What's wrong? You guys don't like him?" Gail made a sad face.

"No it's just that's the same guy that total my car earlier this year." Lena finally stuttered.

"Again sorry about that. Crazy nights with football jocks don't always end right." Adam said releasing Gail's hand. After a moment of silence he whispered in Gail's ear, "Come meet my friends." Then they walked off. Somewhere off in the distance of the gym, Randy searched for his old pals, Cody and Ted. Randy finally found Cody's locker and jammed it open. Inside was a single piece of paper.

_Dear Randy, we can't handle embarrassment. So we left the stupid school for Florida. We will stay with my dad for awhile. Thanks for being a jerk._

_Love, Cody and Ted._

"That's just great!" Randy slammed his fist against the locker.

"There you are! Baby are you okay?" Candice almost ran down the hall.

"Yeah I'm fine let's go back into the gym okay?" Randy grabbed Candice's hand and left, throwing the letter in the garbage.

"Okay Montel, your at one of the biggest dances in school history. Single?" Christian asked while fixing the tie around his neck.

"Your single too. Just because you brought a date from a different school doesn't mean your dating." Montel shoot back.

"Hey. Hey guys let's not fight." Chris opened the bathroom door.

"So Matt is with Lita. Jeff is with Mickie. I am with Trish..Ada." Chris barely managed to say.

"Trish? Really? One of the nerds?" Christian laughed.

"She is a wonderful person!" Chris left the room.

"Montel, is there someone I could hook you up with?" Lita asked when the boys finally made it out of the bathroom.

"Between you and me I kinda like Molly." Montel pointed to a tall, slender brunette. "It's as good as done." Lita left with out a moment's notice. Seconds later, Layla approached Montel, " Do you want to dance?" She asked shyly. Montel was thinking of how Molly had just blew him off and decided to go ahead.

"Sure." He said walking away.

"Okay, Torrie are you ready?" Ricky asked messing with the brooch Torrie pinned to his chest.

"One second!" Torrie's voice was muffled as she dug through her locker.

"Got it!" She said as her face lit up," Ricky this is my locket, and now since you finally asked me out, it's yours." She handed him a medium sized, excellent cut silver heart.

'' I'm honored." Ricky laughed taking Torrie's hand.

"Candice said to meet her and Randy at the door. Let's wait here." Torrie reached into her purse and texted Candice.

"What's Randy like?" Ricky asked seemingly scared.

"He is really nice. And from what I hear sweet as well." Torrie smiled kissing Ricky's cheek. Candice finally found them and led them to their seats.

"Excuse me? This seat is mine." Gail Kim pushed on Candice's back.

"I don't see your name on it." Candice said as she took a picture of Torrie and Ricky.

"Well, it might not be there but, we were here first." Gail said as she started to take off her ear rings.

"Oh Adam this is your girl?" Randy joked standing up.

"Randy let's just move." Candice grabbed his arm.

"No we were here to have fun. Not to be pushed around by two idiots." Randy pushed his sleeves up. Candice stood up.

"Oh look the nerd does have a spine!" Gail laughed, "Now I am about to break it."

"That's it. Torrie stood up and walked over the Gail's side of the table.

"Who do you think you are?" Gail measly pushed Torrie.

" I am Torrie Wilson." Torrie got up and punched Gail square in the face.

"Kids you have to leave the school. Now!" Mr. Coachman yelled.

"Torrie let's just go and hang out at my place." Candice grabbed her things and walked out with her friends.

"Evan? If you want to leave we can. I thought you might like coming to the dance with me." Maryse said as she watched Evan stare at his watch.

"It's okay. This is nice. The best part is being here with you." Evan smiled as he took Maryse's hand. They both got up and walked over to the dance floor.

"I really like you Evan." Maryse starred into his eyes.

"I really like you too." Evan said leaning in and kissing Maryse.

''Matt please. I am sorry! I love you! I left a note. I really did." Lita picked up the hem of her dress and ran after Matt.

"Please." Her eyes started to fill her eyes. Matt would never be able to see past Lita crying. He turned around and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." They both said in chorus.

"Let's go home, and find something on TV to watch." Matt whipped the tears off Lita's face. Then they left without telling Jeff.

"Mickie?" Jeff stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Yes?" Mickie stopped too.

"Do you want to leave and go back to party?" Jeff asked referring to Mark and Michelle's anniversary bash.

"Kinda. Do you?" Mickie asked afraid of his answer.

"Oh yeah! I can't stand being here with the guys." Jeff laughed. They got into Jeff's car and left.

"Your back already?" Katie smiled opening the door.

"The dance was all...um.. blah." Mickie said pulling off her coat.

"See told you it would be Ashley laughed as she attempted to beat Kofi in a round of "Dig Dug".

"Kofi? Who are you here with?" Mickie asked, as long as she had been in school she and Kofi were best friends.

"Molly and I have been together since last summer." He said as if the question never got old.

"Trish what's wrong?" Chris asked holding her hands.

"I've heard some things." Trish said her eyes beginning to water.

"What?" Chris asked suddenly worried.

"That just the other day you called me a nerd to Jeff." Trish began to cry.

"Umm...well..lets me explain." Chris helped Trish up and walked with her outside.

"Trish, I really like you. And I didn't want anyone else to have you." Chris said ashamed.

"Well I hope your telling the truth. But I still need answers." Trish said taking her shoes off. Chris then lead the way to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: High Hopes

"Okay. What answers do you need?" Chris starred at the windshield.

"One day you call me a nerd. Then the next you ask me out. I may get straight A's but I don't get it." Trish blew her nose into a tissue.

"I really liked you. Jeff tried to say he felt the same way. I wanted to date you."Chris turned around and grabbed Trish's hand.

"I can't do this!" Trish opened the car door and slipped her shoes back on.

"What? What's so wrong with "this"?" Chris got out of the car too.

"I was in total love with Jeff! I have always liked him. I thought he was joking the other day. That's why I came." Trish said pulling out her cell phone. Chris took her cell and put it back in her purse, "It sounds like your using me to get to him." Chris grabbed Trish's hands, this time in a angry manner.

"I'm sorry Chris! I didn't want you to feel I was using you so I never said anything." Trish tried to free herself but it was no use. Chris raised his fist to the air inches away from Trish's face.

"Let her go!"Torrie and Candice ram into the parking lot at full speed. As soon as Candice arrived Chris shoved her to the ground. Slowly Candie began to feel blood trickle down her face, suddenly she lost consciousness.

"You've had it now!" Randy yelled. Soon it was a 2 on 1 brawl between Chris, Randy, and Ricky.

"Get off!" Chris yelled as he got into his car.

"Randy! She's really hurt!" Torrie cried. Randy scooped Candice up into his arms, "Oh god!" Randy whispered tears left his eyes. Then a dark figure arose from the darkness. It was a woman, and she looked very similar to a vampire.

"Let me see her." The figure insisted.

"Who the hell are you?!" Randy said keeping Candice in his arms.

" My name is Ariel. If you take her to the hospital they'll suspend you for fighting that boy." Ariel sighed. She reached up and poured something into Candice's mouth. She started to turn around to leave, but Trish stopped her.

"How can we ever repay you?" Trish sniffled.

" I will start going to your school on Monday. I have no friends, but now I expect you to do the honors." Ariel smiled showing some sharp canine teeth. Trish nodded and returned to Candy. Candice was finally awake and well. She remembered everything with made everyone wonder what Ariel gave her. Candice insisted they go home soon so she could sleep.

"Ash? Are you staying over tonight?" Katie yelled from the bathroom.

"I guess!" Ashley stood up from the table and walked down the hall.

"Do you care if I do?" Ashley asked sheepishly.

"Of course not! Your always welcome. Why?" Katie stopped pulling nail polish off the shelve to look at her.

" I thought you were mad about me inviting Barbara Bush over?" Ashley looked at the "new" girl sitting at the poker table.

"No I wasn't. I was under the impression we didn't like her is all." Katie shut the door to the bathroom.

"I sat with her in science today. She is just like us. Remember how we were with Sunny?" Ashley referred to how Katie nor Ashley welcomed Sunny into their group until 8th grade we she got suspended.

" I guess we should give her a try huh?" Katie smiled.

"Maria? Did you really go out with Dave?" John looked at Maria as she fixed them dinner.

" For like four days. I wasn't serious. I promise." Maria blew a kiss at John who still looked confused.

" He was the only friend I had that knew I like you. I don't get why he'd date since he knew and all." John poured himself a glass of water.

" I think he didn't really like you to begin with." Maria flipped an egg over,"He was nice and all but, I didn't like his tattoos."

"Oh. I haven't seen him since last Friday. I feel like I should call him." John grabbed his cellphone.

"No don't!" Maria yelled.

" I will not call him. Gee." John starred at Maria wondering what the fuss was.

"Beth are you really going to take what she did to you?" Rosa asked Beth, she had been at Beth's house all day planning revenge.

" It's no use. She knows everything!" Beth slammed a spoon into bowl of ice cream.

"We could still try." Rosa insisted.

"I know! At school on Monday, we could dump a bunch of garbage in her locker!" Beth diffusive smile crossed her face.

"She has no idea her cell phone has been on for like seven hours straight." Melina yawned into her phone.

"Can you hear her?" Jillian asked really wanting to know what was said about her.

" Oh yeah! Man, they talk trash about everyone!" Melina again yawned exhausted from ease dropping all afternoon.

"Rosa has no idea Beth talks about her." Jillian sipped on her iced coffee.

"Nope! But when she finds out...Beth will be sorry." Melina laughed,"Well, I am super tired. I'll hang up." Melina closed her phone.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Jillian asked.

"Of course! Meet me at one in that new store at the mall. Mwah!" And with that Melina left the Coffee parlor. Ever since the 7th grade Beth had underplayed Jillian. Now, Jillian had a friend, and she enjoyed it.

"Oh my gosh! Jillian!" The Bella twins shrilled in happiness. The girls sat down and enjoyed coffee with their ally.

"Brooke? Is that you? Oh my god!" Barbie turned the brunette around to see her face.

"Barbie! OMG! I haven't seen you in forever!" Brooke squeezed her tight.

"Where have you been?" Barbie asked.

"Well... I went on this trip with the most amazing guy!" Brooke turned the corner ( while pulling Barbie behind) to show her Dave Bautista.

"Oh." Barbie nearly lost her balance.

"What? Oh I almost forgot. Cherry came back to!" Brooke pointed to a 50's looking girl chewing bubble gum.

" I just had high hopes that you would bring Christy back too." Barbie almost cried. In 6th grade Barbie, Mickie, Brooke, Cherry, and Christy were best friends. In the 8th grade Christy moved to another state, the same state Brooke and Cherry always visited during the beginning of the school year. Barbie had really high hopes she'd com e back soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Monday

"Do you think she'll show up?" Torrie whispered as she zipped up her pink nylon jacket.

"I am not so sure." Ricky shoved his football gear into Randy's gym bag and then they left the locker room. Torrie and the "gang" had searched all morning for this mysterious Ariel. Sadly she hadn't showed up and the bell was about to ring.

"Well Torrie, I have to go babe. I love you." Ricky kissed Torrie on the cheek and walked to science.

"Hey Tor!" Candice struggled to put on her backpack.

"Hey." Torrie was almost upset that Ariel hadn't showed, after all they owed her. The girls walked into their first period reading class. Chris sat closer to there seats than usual.

"Why is he sitting here?" Torrie whispered to Candice as they sat down.

"We should move." Candice picked up her things and started to move when Randy showed up.

"Sit back down Candy." He gestured for her to sit, so she did.

"Why are you in here?" Candice asked,"Not that I don't love the idea but why?"

"I got my schedule changed."Randy smiled as he took the only seat between Candice and Chris.

"Mickie?" Ashley tugged at the hat on Mickie's head.

"What?" Mickie turned around to face Ashley.

"I heard from Nikki Bella that Maria wants to fight you." Ashley starred down the hall as Maria walked towards them.

"And?'' Mickie laughed,"I could hold up against her."

"It's not that. She said that John would join in." Ashley undid the chain around her neck and handed Mickie a pair of brass knuckles.

"Thanks." Mickie tied the necklace around her neck.

"If you do get in a fight, the girls and I will jump in, I promise." Ashley grabbed her purse and walked to class.

"Hey you want to go?" Maria slammed her hand on Mickie's locker. Mickie grabbed her bag and walked down the hall. As she went to make a turn, John showed up and prevented her from going anywhere.

Mickie threw her stuff down and rolled up her sleeves," What do you want?"

"You broke into my locker."John started to push Mickie backwards to Maria.

"Now your going to pay." Maria grabbed Mickie's hair and yanked her towards her. Just then, Sable appeared.

"Get your hands off of her." Sable snatched Maria long red curls and pulled.

"Um...Since when are you Mickie's friend?" Maria asked filling up with questions. Maria had always looked up to Sable, and now, Sable had her by her hair.

"Since when did you become a bitch?" Sable released her hair and grabbed Mickie then left.

"Mondays suck!" Evan joked as he slammed his locker.

Evan and Maryse and just had a run in with Christian. The annoying voice still ran in Evan's mind.

"Was he really mean and stupid like always?" Evan's sister Joy asked.

"Of course what else would he be?" Evan pulled his math book out of the locker.

"Hey baby!" Maryse hugged Evan then stopped to stare at Joy, who seemed to be as shocked as Maryse was.

"This is my sister Joy." Evan smiled not realizing what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Evan's happy look faded away.

"Nothing."Maryse kissed Evan then walked away. Little did Evan know, Maryse was very upset because a certain little sister, wasn't who Evan thought she was.

''Okay Mr. Flair you want me to clean out Dave's locker why?" John asked holding a medium sized cardboard box.

"Dave has a new locker and is not here. Since your his friend you can move his stuff." Mr. Flair gave John the locker combination and pointed to a locker by the "Music 101" room.

"Okay. I guess I have time for this." John walked to the locker,box and paper in hand. As soon as he opened the door, a "Prada" bra fell out.

"Just like Dave to keep memories." John picked up the red bra and noticed a name...Maria's name. Without a moment's notice, John shoved the bra into his bag, after all Maria said last night it was nothing so she would have something to say. John dug through the locker pulling out papers, foot ball gear, and pictures. In the photos, Maria and Dave posed together in front of some sort of building. The dates were from months ago, but Maria said they only dated for a small number of weeks. John was now upset, he lifted the box up on the lockers and opened to next one over. He shoved the stuff in and slammed the locker shut. He then decided to find Maria. He knew she would be eating lunch the coffee shop so he left.

"Oh hey baby!" Maria threw her arms around John's shoulders, not knowing his reasoning for coming.

"What's this stuff doing in Dave's locker?" John pulled the pictures and the bra out of his bag.

"Um. I. I. I can explain." Maria put her coffee down and starred at the photos.

"You'd better." John sat down in the booth and starred at Maria.

"Dave and I were really serious. We broke up last Monday when he left with Brooke to go on a vacation." Maria sipped her coffee really slow thinking about the truth behind what she had just said.

"Oh. Well here's your stuff back. I have to go. Love you!" John kissed Maria and walked out of the room. Maria knew someday she would have to tell John the truth, but she couldn't do it now.

"Okay so Jeff do you want to meet up with Barbie and Punk tonight? They are going to an outdoor showing of Titanic." Mickie asked swinging she and Jeff's hands back and forth.

"Sure. Where is it..'' Before Jeff could finish, someone pushed he and Mickie into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Losers! That will teach you Jeff. You screwed up." Adam shouted.

"Great!"Jeff punched the door.

"Don t do that! My dad broke his hand that way!" Mickie jumped up and grabbed his hand. Jeff and Mickie were now locked in the bathroom. What to do?

"Okay Layla, you see I will go out with you. But really we're just trying to make Molly and Kofi jealous okay?" Montel grabbed his jacket out of Layla's locker.

"Okay I am down for that!" Layla laughed with a thick English accent.

The two now had a plan, and that plan included liking each other until further notice.

"Punk! Why are you still friends with him?" Barbie threw her clothes into a gym bag as she fought through tears.

"I have known him forever ever Barb. We have always been buds." Punk kept taking out Barbie's clothes as she was putting them in.

"I am your girlfriend! It's me or him. And choose wise cause I will not come back!" Barbie yelled as she stood with her hand on her hip.

Punk grabbed her by the waist and brushed the hair out of her face.

"I love you Barbie, not John. I am sorry you felt that way." Punk kissed Barbie on the head. Suddenly she felt better.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: School life is at a stand still

Maria and John were now sitting in a booth at the coffee shop. It had been a day since John had questioned Maria about Dave, now they were being extra quiet.

"I was thinking. Since Mickie dyed our hair we should get her back." Maria sighed she was still tired from the morning classes.

"Well, I was thinking, that is Mickie is going down, Jeff should follow." John shifted in his seat.

"What were you thinking of doing?" Maria sipped her coffee slowly in hopes John would be thinking the same thing she was.

"What if we start some rumors? Like, Mickie is pregnant, Jeff is cheating on her, blah blah blah." John smiled as he reached for Maria's hand.

"That sounds wonderful!" Maria was always into saying things only her mother could get away with.

Little did they now, Lita was sitting right behind them, full of anger.

"Victoria? Would you excuse me for a moment?" Lita stood up room the table without hearing her friend's response.

"Who do you think you are?" Lita's hands slammed down on Maria and John's table. Both of them fell silent.

"Well, what gives you the right?"Lita was literally getting ready to smack both of them.

"Funny you have nothing to say. If I hear anything about John and Mickie, I am coming for you." Lita pointed to Maria then pointed at John. Lita grabbed her purse and she signaled for Victoria to follow.

"Whoa!" I think she has problems." John pulled out his wallet. Clearly Lita could still hear, and she was so seemingly mad, if it weren't for the fact Matt was waiting, she would have went back to their table.

"C'mon! C'mon! Please don't turn blue!" Sable was screaming at a pregnancy test.

"Sab are you sure your not just over reacting?" Katie asked she and the girls were in their meeting place all awaiting the answer. Sable dropped the piece of plastic and began to cry. Ashley was first to peek at the test, "Oh God." Ashley suddenly felt shock run through her bones. The girls began passing around the stick all gawking at the results.

"What am I going to do?" Sable's tears were now coming down her cheeks even harder.

"Don't worry. We will be here with you through to whole thing." Sunny patted Sable on the back not knowing what else would change her mood.

"Well well well. If it isn't Ms. Barbara Jean." Matt Striker slowly approached Barb at her lunch table.

"Go away Matt." Barb picked up her tray and started to leave.

"What? Just because I told you when we were dating that your were a whore doesn't mean you can't play nice." Matt blocked Barb's way

"That's not all you did! I told you, I hate you! So stay away.!" Barb nearly punched Matt but, he grabbed her by the hands.

"You think you know what's best. But you haven't seen anything yet!" Matt's hand was in the position to slap her when Punk should up.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Punk grabbed Matt's hands and threw to his side.

"Stay away from Barb or so help me I'll beat you to death."

"Okay so let me get this straight, you want to go on a trip to find our two best friends?" Brooke asked Cherry a little confused as to why they were going to search for two people they hadn't seen in years.

"Yes. I think it would be good if we brought them home and showed Barbie that we can still be as close as we once were. " Cherry picked through her food thinking of all the times she had felt depressed about how her group of friends had suddenly split.

"We are going to bring Christy and Chyna back for good."

"Becca. I don't know how to do this!" Stephanie was frustrated with her self over the fact she didn't know how to bake.

"It;s okay I'll help you out." Rebecca showed Steph how to do most of the work and then the bell rang.

"That class is not doubt the hardest I have ever taken!'' Stephanie and Rebecca walked out of the room together and headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Do you think Home Ec. Will help us out?" Stephanie was full of questions.

"Of course! I mean we are going to be moms soon we need to know this stuff." Becca picked up an extra bowl of fruit and sat down.

"Man! We are only a few weeks into this and I already love to eat twice as much as usual." Becca complained as she ate her food.

"Yeah. Did you hear? Someone said there might be another mommy to be at this school." Stephanie was carefully to whisper after all the whole school was on stand still why and to it?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: You Can't handle the truth

"Evan I need to tell you something." Maryse's guilty voice rang into her phone. As usual Evan didn't answer his cell phone and Maryse had to leave a message. She was walking down the sidewalk on her way to school and felt like her life was just going to spiral after she told Evan the truth. A couple of months ago, when Maryse was starting school she ran into a girl. The girl turned out to be Joy, Evan's sister. At the time Joy had hated Maryse for being popular. So when they bummed into each other, well something sparked in Joy's head and she slapped Maryse. The problems didn't stop there, she even went so far as to pulling strands of Maryse's blonde hair out. Weeks later, Maryse received threating emails and texts from Joy. Maryse never took things as hard as she took this but, she knew Evan had to know. Maryse snapped out of her funk and breathed in the chilly air. The cold was beginning to seep into her fingers. She shoved her hands into her coat pockets.

"Maryse? Is that you?" Natalya was now running up the sidewalk. Maryse turned around sad that an old friend was just now coming after her.

"Hey Nattie." Maryse stopped so Natalya could catch up.

"You have to hear this." Natalya caught her breath," Beth has been ignoring everyone except Rosa. And now she says that we are not her friends and never were."

"That's not surprising." Maryse thought about all th things she had done with Beth.

"Well I am surprised. I thought we were best friends." Natalya brushed back her red hair.

"Why don't you hang out with me?" Maryse laughed not knowing what she would do with Natalya for a day.

"Ok Alicia. This is how things are going." Chris was explaining to Alicia Fox how they were going to ruin Candice and Trish.

"Okay!" Alicia plucked the paper from Chris's hand and popped her gum. She folded the paper and stuffed it into her D&G purse and blew Chris a kiss.

"I am going to meet with Layla at Victoria's Secret after school so see you later!" Alicia left. Chris thought of beating them to the store after school then decided not too. All he could think about was how he needed to hurt Trish even more than the last time.

Just as John headed for practice he noticed Dave sitting in the stands reading a book.

"Um Dave I need to talk to you." John was careful not to mix his emotions around Dave. Dave sat down the book and looked up to see John.

"Why did you have my girlfriend's bra in your locker?" John sat his gear down and starred at Dave.

"Well, I dated her for like three years am I not entitled to something?" Dave grabbed his things and left.

John was confused Maria told him a whole other story. So what had happened between them?

Note from author: Sorry it's so short. I am trying to write another story and I haven't spent much time on it. I will continue to write this story.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Can walls talk?

"Maria?" John was walking around campus with is phone dialing for Maria.

"Hello? John?" Maria's cell phone was cutting out. John decided to text her.

_Um Maria. I just talked to Dave. He says you guys have been dating for two years. What's going on?_

Maria was shocked when she got the text. She was scared to tell John the truth and afraid to lie to him again. She deleted the text and decided she would tell him she never got it. After all what John didn't know wouldn't hurt him right?

"Matt do you think I would be able to get out of my gym class?" Lita asked as she and Matt walked around the mall hand in hand.  
"I don't know. If you could kiss up to Mr. Flair maybe." Matt laughed. Just a few feet away, Ashley was eating a late lunch with Katie.

"Um Matt Hardy is your ex isn't he?" Katie put down her Pepsi and pointed to Matt and Lita.

"Yeah." Ashley continued to eat her pizza. Lita and Matt were getting closer and closer to her table. They finally sat down across from her. Ashley's heart was silently breaking into pieces. She loved Matt, but Matt didn't feel the same.


	14. Chapter 14

High School is Like a Raging Bull: You can't dodge it

"Um Ash their right there!" Katie pointed to Matt and Lita.

"I know! Don't draw their attention." Ashley put her hair in a bun and stuck her hat on top of it. The last thing she wanted was for her ex and his girlfriend to see her.

"Why don't we just leave?" Katie whispered.

"If we just get up and go they will notice." Ashley lowered her head.

"I'll just say your someone else if they ask." Katie grabbed her purse.

"Okay. Fine!" Ashley grabbed her school bag. As she got up Matt saw her blonde hair and recognized her. He thought about the few dates they'd been on. He really hadn't given her the best. He knew she adored him but, that didn't change how he felt about her. He didn't really like her and now he had someone he really truly was in love with. Ashley and Katie darted for the door. Lita caught Matt starring at Ashley.

"Um. Matt would you like to draw your attention to your girlfriend?" Lita was on the verge of being annoyed.

"Oh sorry I was thinking about something." Matt grabbed Lita's hand, " I didn't mean to space out."

"Hello?" Barbie answered her cell phone. She was with Punk at some steak house eating dinner.

"Is this Barbara Jean?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" Barbie was about to hang up.

"It's Chyna." The voice said sadly. Barb was lost for words, she hadn't spoke to Chyna since they were in the seventh grade.

"Wow! How are you?" Barbie's full attention was now focused on her old best friend.

" I've been great. I just came back from Japan. But I have some bad news." Chyna sounded really upset.

"What's wrong?" Barbie's bubbly mood turned sour.

"It's Christy. She was in a car accident last night." Chyna's voice got quiet.

"Um. Oh..Eh. Is she okay?" Barbie now had Punk's attention too.

"She's really hurt so the doctors are sending her home to be with her mom and dad." Chyna played with the zipper on her jacket so she wouldn't think about Christy's pain.

"Oh. Okay so she's coming back here? Are you coming too?" Barbie already had high hopes.

"Yeah. But we will both be home schooled. At least until Christy is better. Um I got to go. I'll see you soon bye." The phone line was now beeping. Barbie shut her phone. She now had one thing on her mind, to find Mickie. As Barb and Punk were leaving the restaurant, John was coming through the door.

"Punk let's just go. Please do not talk to him." Barb tugged on Punk's arm.

"Okay." Punk paid the bill and walked out.

"Hey man!" John all but yelled. Punk just kept making his way out of the building. John suddenly felt the urge to break something. He and Punk had always been friends and now John was letting his girlfriend's ego push them apart.

"Torrie?" Ricky knocked on the bathroom stall. It was after hours at the school and no one was around to kick Ricky out of the "Girl's" bathroom.

"Yes?" Torrie poked her head out of the stall door.

"Where do you want to go eat?" Ricky starred at the ceiling.

"Why don't we just go eat with Randy and Candice at Candice's house?" Torrie almost begged.

"Okay." Ricky thrust his bag on his shoulders. Torrie came out of her stall and washed her hands. When she went to throw the paper towel away, she saw a black notebook in the garbage. When she picked it up she noticed it was full. And there was a name on it: Chris Jericho. Torrie was stunned at her finding. So stunned she tossed Ricky the notebook.

"Wha.." Ricky didn't even finish his sentence instead, he got his phone out and dialed Randy. By the time the got to Candice's, Torrie already knew everything in the "journal". She knew one huge thing, and that was that Chris had been working with Cody and Ted. Torrie was so angry that someone would plan to hurt her best friend. When she read the notebook out loud to Randy, he became angry as well. Every so often he would punch the wall and Candice would grab his hand and rest her head on his shoulders. They were all angry.

Somewhere deep in the school....

"Finally!" Mickie kicked the bathroom door open.

"Yes!" Jeff and Mickie both burst out of the bathroom. They had been stuck in the bathroom since early this morning. Now they were both free and loving every moment of it.

"So you got it?" Santino asked Melina as they walked down the aisles of "DEB".

"Yes." Melina stuffed a piece of paper into her purse and hugged Santino.  
"Thank you so much for helping me get back at Beth." Melina had so much on her mind, so she just walked out of the store and drove home. She had plans for Beth and Beth was not going to escape them.


	15. Chapter 15

Mixed Up Is What Happens When Your Young

"If we could really change. Would we? Would we know what's best for us? Chances are we never have and never will. And that is my essay on change." Class president Tiffany got way to involved in her speech. The essay was so believable, you could just tell it wasn't hers.

"So this essay is none other than Lita's" Tiffany was glowing with excitement. She thought that Lita would be happy. Lita wasn't in fact she was angry. After the bell rang, Lita stomped out of the room.

"Lita! What's wrong?" Tiffany was confused.

"What's wrong? Gosh Tiffany I don't want you to read my essays." Lita had angry tears streaming down her face. Never in her life did she want anyone to read anything out of her journals, school or not. Lita was so angry. How could anyone not realize what her essays really meant? Lita's life had been hard, and Tiffany wanted to show the world just how hard it was.

"Oh you'll come around." Tiffany elbowed Lita. Tiffany had no idea what Lita would do to her if she didn't move.

"Let me buy you some coffee. We can talk." Tiffany spun Lita around. For some strange reason Lita didn't snap at her.

"Okay." Lita stuffed her blazer in her locker. Then the girl slowly walked to the cafe. Once they got there Tiffany immediately asked," So what's wrong with me reading your essay?"

"It's wrong because, you don't understand what it meant to me. You don't know what pain I had when I wrote it."

Tiffany looked confused.

"Now your going to have to tell me what about the pain." Tiffany sat down.

"Fine. When I wrote it my boyfriend Matt found out I was cheating on him. The other guy told him everything. I felt horrible, and this other guy just picked at me."

"Oh." Tiffany looked down at her shoes.

"It's not like I'm Xena freaking Warrior princess."Lita sipped her water. Her phone buzzed and she got up and left. Tiffany just sat there her mind blank. Torrie, Trish, and Candice were all sitting beside a bay window in the library.

"I'm worried. Randy hasn't called me. He's not here either." Candice played with the charm on her cell phone.

"He's okay Candy maybe he's just at home sleeping or something." Trish was flipping through a book of wedding dresses.

"She's right Cand he's just home doing something." Torrie said as she leaned over the table to look at a certain dress.

"I don't know. He always tell me his plans for the day." Candice looked through her inbox to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"Candice Michelle report to the office please." The intercom buzzed. Candice picked up her stuff and waved at the girls. When she got in the office, Cody and Ted were there.

"Candice. Randy was in a motorcycle accident this morning. He is in the hospital. You need to go see him." Ted pointed to the sign-out sheet.

"Okay." Candice signed out and went to her car. With everything happening in her life, Candice almost didn't feel any pain...almost. Once she got to the hospital she wondered if she'd be able to see him here. She sat down in a chair by the large window. She was thinking about Randy and how much she loved him and if she could see him in pain.

"Um Miss can I help you with something?" One of the nurses was now standing in front of her.

"Um someone told me Randy Orton was here." Candice picked up her bag.

"Yes. Would you like to see him?" The nurse signaled her to follow her. They made it to the desk when, the nurse gave her a piece of paper with his room number.

"Thanks." Candice folded the paper and put it in her pocket. She stepped in the elevator and pressed the necessary buttons.

"Candice?" A really familiar voice asked. Candice spun around to see Mr. Long.

"Oh. Hi Mr. Long." Candice almost whispered.

"Why aren't you at school?" Mr. Long was holding a teddy bear.

"My boyfriend was in an accident this morning I came to see him." She didn't look up at her teacher's face instead she played with the strap to her bag.

"Oh. My grandson had his tonsils taken out today so I came to him." Teddy started to say something else then realized it was his floor, " Well Miss Michelle I hope he gets better. I'll see you at school." Candice waved.

"Why would they put the emergency floor all the way at the top of the building?" Candice was growing impatience.

Then, the elevator doors opened and she sighed in relive. She followed the instructions on the paper and knocked on Randy's door.

"Come in." His voice all but yelled. Candice's heart fell, now she had to watch him as he was hurting. Candice opened the door. As soon as Randy saw Candice he sat up.

"Hey Candy." Randy smiled.

"Hey." Candice sat down beside his bed.

"What's wrong?" Randy shifted so he could see Candice. She saw the cast on his left arm and let out a small breathe.

" I just feel awful seeing you like this." Candice closed her eyes. Randy reached over and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay. I am getting out of this place this afternoon." Randy looked up and saw a tear running down Candice's face.

"Please don't cry." He wiped the tear off her cheek, " Take this and get out of here. Go somewhere and read this. He handed Candice a folded piece of paper.

"Okay." Candice took it and kissed Randy on her cheek and left the room. She ended up going back to school. She went in the bathroom with Trish and Torrie and sat down to read the note.

_Candice, I love you so much. And I want you to always be in my life. Will you move in with me?_

_Love, Randy_

"You should Cand." Trish pushed her jacket aside and sat down.

"I don't know." Candice folded and re-folded the paper, " Its just it hasn't been that long."

"Hey Miss Ashley." Matt sat down his coffee at Ashley's table.

"Um Hi?" Ashley sat down her science book and looked at him confused, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk." Matt took another sip out of his coffee.

"Why?" Ashley closed the book.

"Because I saw you the other day at the pizza place." Matt looked at her with a serious expression.

"Oh...." Ashley stared down at her ring an started to twist it.

"Why did you and your friend just get up and leave like that?" Matt grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled it away from her ring.

"Because...Cause...I still have feelings for you." Ashley started to feel like she was going to be sick.

"Oh. Well you know you don't have to do that. We can still be friends. Maybe you and Lita could get along?" Matt saw that Ashley wasn't looking at him. Ashley saw Lita walking through the door.

"I..I..Um.. I got to go." Ashley grabbed her things and almost ran out of the coffee shop. Matt watched as she left them noticed Lita coming through the door.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"You know Barb, I didn't think I was really going to fall for Jeff." Mickie was messing with her pencil.

"What do you mean?" Barbie suddenly became confused.

"I was going to date him to make John mad but, I really do like him." Mickie started drawing on her paper.

"Oh. Well as long as your over John." Barbie was flipping through a magazine.

"Yeah. I don't see why I ever even gave him a chance in the first place.

" I know the feeling." Barbie really did know what Mickie meant. After all she did have an ex that was just as much a pain as John was. After school was over, and Torrie had kissed Ricky and rode the bus home, she noticed a different was parked in the garage.

"Dad?" Torrie poked her head through the door to see if he was home.

"In here." Al answered. Torrie followed his voice into the kitchen to find a brunette woman sitting with her back turned to Torrie. Torrie mouthed the words," Who is that?"

"This is my girlfriend, Dawn." With that the girl turned around and got up to shake Torrie's hand.

"Dad I uh have a lot of homework I'll see you later." Torrie said nervously as she bolted for the stairs. As soon as she shut locked her bedroom door, she reached for her cellphone.

"Trish is home, Candice is still in a mood." Torrie said as she dialed Trish's number.

"Hello?" Trish answered the phone.

"Trish you will not believe who my dad is dating." Torrie was still shocked about the whole thing.

"Who?" Trish sounded surprised as well.

"Dawn Marie."


	16. Chapter 16

I Thought All Dads Hated Whores: Scandals In The Works Part: 1

"Um I guess you should be happy." Trish offered a bright side to things.

"No no no no!" Torrie's hands were everywhere as she tried to get her anger off of her system.

"Well, at least he's happy. I mean thats good right?"

"No its good when he meets someone his age and not someone who just got peeled off a pole!" Just as Torrie was insulting her dads girlfriend, her phone rang.

"I got to go. Someone's texting me." Torrie hung up the phone. The text was from an unknown number and it was blank. After sitting around and thinking really hard, Torrie decided it was Thursday she could spend the weekend somewhere else. Anywhere would be nice. But Dawn had other ideas.

**Knock**

"Come in." Torrie logged into her email. Before Torrie could figure out who was there, the door slammed shut. Torrie turned her chair around.

"Listen here you little bitch. Your dad is my property not yours. This little act that your doing homework better stop." Dawn was up in Torrie's face, " So get used to having me around." Dawn sat down on the bed. Torrie was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Dawn started filing her nails.

"You think I'm the only person who heard that?" Torrie pointed to the camera on her computer. Dawn snatched it up and stuffed it in her purse. Dawn got up and walked away. Torrie knew she would be in trouble but she also had a file on her computer of a wrinkle chaser calling her lover's daughter a bitch. It was all fair game.

"Barb, I have to tell you something." Chyna grabbed Barbie's arm.

"What?" Barb was still in this whole funk of "My friend's are back!" kind of thing.

"Um can I trust you?" Chyna didn't know just who Barbie "Kelly Kelly" Blank was these days.

"Of course!" Barb took Chyna's hand and sat down.

"Sometime over winter break, I was in the hospital. For cutting my wrists." Chyna rolled up her sleeves and showed Barb the scars. Barbie didn't say anything. Then her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Barb I have to talk to you. It's Punk."

"Hey babe!"

"Just meet me at your house." Just like that the call ended.

"I have to go. Oh. Um. Chy it's okay." Barb kissed Chyna's cheek and left. After a few minutes of walking, Barb made it to the house. She walked through the door, "Punk! I'm here!"

"Good." Punk came down the stairs. Barbie thought he must have been in the bathroom.

"Whats up?" Barb sat her stuff down and went into the kitchen. Punk came down the stairs.

"Sit down." Barbie was confused, usually Punk was fun loving and always greeted Barb like they'd known each other for years.

"Okay." Barb made a plate of food and shoved it in the microwave. Then she sat down. Punk grabbed her hands and cleared his throat, " Barb listen, you know I love you, and your like no one else. But, I think it's best we break up. I met someone yesterday and I think she and I are better together than the two of us." Punk brushed away a lone strand of hair off Barb's face. Barb's world was turning upside down, "Get out." Her voice was stern and he was confused.

"Bu..."

"Get out!" She all bout screamed as she threw the necklace he gave her right at his head. Punk got up and left. Barbie sank down to the ground and cried for what felt like half an hour. Then, she picked up the phone and dialed Mickey's cell.

"Hello?"

"Mics its Barb Punk just dumped me."

"Why?"

"He met someone else." Barb was still sniffing from the tears.

"Who?" Mickie was standing in Matt and Jeff's apartment.

"I don't know."

"Well I am going to find out and when I do I-"

"I want Katie and the girls to come over this weekend."

A smile grew across Mickie's face," Okay."

"Ugg Becca I have thrown up everything I have placed in my mouth today." Stephanie was sipping a water while walking around Wal-Mart with Rebecca.

"I know! It sucks! I mean, how is the baby supposed to grow if it keeps refusing the food!" Rebecca was talking and going through baby things.

"I am soooooo glad we got married last year. I would feel awful if I got pregnant and wasn't married." Steph was flipping through a magazine when Gail Kim walked up to them.

"Oh so it is true. You sluts ARE pregnant." Gail started laughed and out of nowhere splashed her Coke all over Stephanie. Rebecca walked right up to her, " If you think for one second I would not hit you. Your wrong. Honey I'll knock you into next week if you do that again." Gail walked away, still laughing.

"Let's grab our stuff and go." Stephanie was obviously upset. To everyone else she was just the principle's daughter but, to Rebecca, she was much much more.

"Okay Vics which is better?" Natalya asked Victoria as they skimmed through some weird department store.

"Um I like the red one with the black empire waist." Victoria responded. The two of them were shopping for clothes when Maryse showed up....with Evan Bourne..

"Um why is HE holding HER hand?" Natalya whispered.

"I think they're dating." Victoria was somewhat confused.

"Hi guys I want you to meet my boyfriend, Evan." Evan shook the girl's hands.

"Um Maury do you want to get some pizza?" Natalya asked Maryse.

"Sure. It's been forever since I heard anyone call me that." Maryse brushed back her hair. Then, her phone buzzed. It was Joy, she was Iming her, "Excuse me." Maryse ducked into the bathroom.

Joy: You'd better not tell him.

Maryse: Tell him what? That his sister is a bitch?

Joy: You tell him and I'll ruin you!

Maryse: I'm sooooo scared!

Maryse closed her phone and that was that. Maryse was done with Joy and Joy needed a life. Maryse reapplied her make-up and left the bathroom.

"Hey are you okay?" Nattie asked right as Maryse left the bathroom.

"Remember when I told you about that Joy girl?"

"You mean that jealous bitch?"

"Yeah. She's Evan's sister." Maryse was fixing her hair

"Oh..Um you know at some point one of you will have to tell him right?"

"Yeah but, I don't want it to be me."

Knock Knock

"Come in!" Randy yelled from his hospital bed. The door opened without a greeting.

"Randy. We need to talk." Cody and Ted sat beside the hospital bed, " It's about Candice."

"You Jackasses better leave her alone!" Randy started to sit up in his bed.

"Now, we don't want trouble but, she has to go." Cody raised his hands as he spoke, " We told her you didn't love her anymore and that it was over." Cody stepped back away from Randy, " It's what's best for you." Cody and Ted then got up and left. As soon as the door shut Randy picked up his cell phone.

"Candice, its Randy. I...I...Um..I.. I need you to come see me. Cody and Ted they were lying. I swear to you I love you." The answering machine cut off.

"Shit!" Randy slammed down the phone. Then there was a knock on his door. Before he could answer, someone opened the door. It was, Melina.

"Hey I heard you felt bad." Melina had a smirk across her face. Just as she opened the door, she pulled a phone out of her pocket, " Well prepare to feel worse. Because I've been sent her by Ted. I was told if you contacted Candice to send everyone in our entire school this video." Melina's face was full of emotion the kind you would call, bitchiness, "So I'll just click send and be on my way." The phone made a beep and Melina walked out leaving Randy to wonder. Then, his phone beeped. Randy feared the worse so he opened the message. The video was of Candice changing in the girl's bathroom after she had been dumped in the garbage. The video also featured her asking the girl's if they thought Jeff really liked her. The video never said who "her" was.

"Um, Mickie do you want to go to the movies with me tonight?" Barbie was still wiping tears away.

"Of course! I would love to go with you." Mickie was applying lip gloss, " No boys either."

"Would you be mad if we invited Katie Lea and her friends?"

"No. Not at all." Mickie's face had the biggest smirk she had ever made.


	17. Chapter 17

Scandals In The Works Part:2: Privacy Seems To Not Exist

As the bell rang, Ashley sighed when she read a sign on the door to the art room. The sign said that their art teachers was absent so there would be a substitute. Ashely knew that that meant all the guys would be trowing pencils and go nuts because, the teacher never did anything about it.

"Well I guess I'll just put a jacket on and do my work." Ashley reached into her bag to grab her iPod. When her hand slipped into the bag someone else's was just leaving. She whipped around to see who it was when she saw, John Cena cradling her I pod.

"Jerk! Give it back!" Ashley's arms started to fly as she attempted to regain her holy possession.

"I think I'll just keep this." John was holding her I pod over his head like she was some sort of three- year old child. As soon as John started dangling the music box in her face, someone bumped into his back.

"Hey watch i-" John started to warn the offender off, but when he saw who it was he just shut up. Dave weaved around John and snatched the I pod and handed back to Ashley.

"Thank you!" Ashley was now very agitated so she just popped her headphones in her ears and let it rip.

"Thats it? I give you back your music and you say "Thank You"?" Dave laughed and opened the door to the art room. Ashley was guessing he had transferred into her "group". Dave went straight back to a small table and sat be himself. It was the same table Ashley and Katie sat at.

"Um sorry Dave but do you mind having guest at your table?" Ashley asked as she reached for her art portfolio.

"I don't guess it matters as long as your one of them." Ashley thought about this but decided Dave was cute and Dave seemed interested so it was all good.

"Well I guess that would be okay." Ashley smiled. This was the first time she had been happy to see a guy in a long time. Pretty soon Katie walked in, she sat down and just blocked out Dave completely.

"Oh my God! You like Saliva?" Ashley seemed so excited that Dave liked her favorite band.

"Um yeah." Dave laughed.

"Ashley I have some news." Katie whispered in Ashley's ear making her jump.

"What!" Ashley was a little pissed that Katie didn't notice she was flirting.

"Punk dumped Barb for someone else. So we have two targets now." Katie whispered.

"Oh." Ashley wouldn't come out with it but she thought Barbie and Punk would make it. Dave's voice broke her trance.

"Um Ash would you like to go out sometime?" Dave's facial expression was the same as it had been.

"Absolutely." Ashley said slow enough so that Katie would catch on. Katie suddenly understood what was going on and left the room probably to go find Mickie.

_____________________________________

Barbie was getting her things out of Punk's locker when some girl walked up to her.

"Who the hell are you?" The strange brunette asked seemingly pissed off.

"Um I'm Punk's ex I'm grabbing my things." Barbie sighed," And just who are you bitch?"

"I'm Punk's new girlfriend so get your nasty ass out of our locker." Ariel slammed the locker shut while Barb's hand was still in it.

"You bitch! Open this damn locker so I can beat the shit out of you!" Barbie started to jerk around until her bleeding hand was free. Barb's hand was clinched and aimed for this girl's face. Just as she was about to lay the girl out, Mr. Long walked by and demanded that they tell him what happened. He told Barb to go to the nurse but before she left, she overheard Teddy tell the girl she had detention for a month. He mentioned her name, Ariel. Barb become angry and thought about waiting for the girl but changed her mind when she saw all the blood.

"Well Miss Blank you need to keep this wrapped for at least two weeks. The lacerations are really bad." Barbara Bush was tending to Barb's hand when Mickie came through the door.

"Oh my God! I kill the bitch!" Mickie dropped her binder and rushed to Barb's side.

"Um are you Mickie?" Barbara B. asked.

"Um yeah and you are?" Mickie wasn't even looking at her when she said it.

"I was at that party Katie Lee had I was with Ashley."

"I remember you. Are you part of our little group now?" This time Mickie was looking right at her.

"I guess so." Barbara B. was quiet she gave Barb some gauze and sent them to class.

____________________________________________

After the weekend had ended, Candice had tried to patch up everything with Randy. She nearly brought him to tears but, she wasn't sure that she was willing to go through much else. After Ted and Cody had tried to split them up , she began to think that this sort of thing was going to happen all the time. Randy had assured her that it wouldn't but, he also said he loved her but, all he was doing was hurting her. The entire school had received a video staring Candice but, for once she didn't care. For once she didn't hide in the bathroom and cry. She loved Randy but, the question she still had for him was "Do you love me?" So when Randy showed up during second period, she decided to grill him.

"Randy, are you sure you love me?"

"Yes of course. Forever and always."

"But, I feel like I'm your slave."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I keep getting hurt."

"You know that I'm trying baby."

"Will you always try this hard?"

"Yes now if your done, will you sign my damn cast and let me kiss you?" Candice laughed something in the back of her mind knew this was for real even if her heart was doubting it.

________________________________________________

Michelle was sitting in her usual seat in Math class. She wasn't asking for anyone's opinions but, she got them anyway. Usually everyone left her alone and she enjoyed that greatly, but today was different. She heard some whispers but didn't understand what they were really saying. All she knew was she kept hearing her name and Katie's and Mickie's. That was why she didn't talk to anyone. She couldn't stand when people talked about her friends. She copied down the bell ringer and solemnly starred out the window. Suddenly, Melina Perez dropped down beside her.

"Why are you friends with those sluts?"

"There not sluts and you wouldn't say that if you looked in the mirror." Michelle was still looking out the window.

"Excuse me? Clearly your the jealous bitch."

"You have nothing I cant get from the doctor who did your nose and your boobs." Now everyone was starring.

"You wish you had boobs. Your so flat chested. That's why your on the volleyball team because you bring your "A Game." ."

"Okay bitch. You really want to know why I'm on the team?" Michelle turned to face her, ' It's because I play like a girl. It's because I kick ass and if you don't go away your going to be next." Michelle flipped Melina the bird and Melina lost it. She grabbed Michelle's hair and slammed her head down on the desk. Michelle got up and punched Melina in the nose so hard Melina was crying. There was blood everywhere and Michelle grabbed her things and went to the office. She knew she would be suspended but so would Melina. Michelle signed a piece of paper and was told to leave the school. Instead she walked up the hill and got coffee. The people that worked at the place were used to Michelle going there when she got into trouble. When she got there, they were showing Degrassi re-runs and she was pleased, she had punched Melina, got her homework done, got some delicious coffee and now she had TV. ______________________________________________

Author's Note: The next chapter will NOT pertain to scandals. Also I'm debating on deleting Hart Break so unless I get positive feed back... The trailer for this fanfict should be up on youtube shortly.


	18. Chapter 18

Getting Even Isn't Always Making It Right

"Trishy. Do you like this dress?" Torrie was holding up a blue ruffled mini dress.

"Maybe in another color." Trish, Torrie, and Candice were digging through there mess of clothes.

"This is why girls our age don't live together." Candice laughed ever since they moved into together they had never seen the floor to their closet. The girls laughed then Candice's phone buzzed.

"Hello."

"Hey babe it's me."

"Oh hey sweetheart."

"Um do you think we could go somewhere tomorrow?"

"I guess so. What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe we could go to dinner?"

"I would love to." Not even a minute later Trish made a shrilling noise.

"What was that?"

"Um Trish is looking through the closet for her red sweater."

"Does she live with you?"

"Yes. I thought you knew that."

"No. Does Torrie?"

"Not yet, but that could change."

"Oh well. I have to go back to the hospital for a check-up so I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too." Candice hung up the phone. All she could think about was how charming Randy had been since the accident.

"I found it." Trish sang.

"Great." Candice motioned towards the disaster of a closet," Now, if we could find the floor that would be great."

"Um guys could I move in with you?" Torrie was starring down and her feet which meant she must have been afraid they would say no.

"Of course! When do you want to start packing." Candice asked.

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon. Dawn will be gone and dad will be working so that would be great."

"Whose Dawn?" Candice asked.

"My dad's new girlfriend." Torrie answered. After that they ate pizza and watched movies all night until they all passed out. A few hours later their alarm clock buzzed. They then ate pizza (again) and headed out. When Candice got to school she went to her locker expecting Randy to be there. Instead, Beth Phoenix and Rosa Mendes were. "Great!" Candice thought. She decided to just go to her locker and forget about them. But that was easier said then done.

"Hey Michelle." Beth blurted out. Candice remained silent.

"I said Hey Michelle." Candice was still quiet. She walked up to her locker and unlocked it grabbing her books before Beth shut it.

"Leave me alone."

"And why should I?"

"Because I don't have time for your shit." Candice opened her locker again.

"Excuse me?" Rosa spoke up.

"You think because your dating Randy means were just gonna leave you alone?" Beth asked. Candice just shut her locker and walked away.

"You know he wants you for one thing. He's not into nerds anyway."

______________________________________

"Okay Barb, so this is what Katie said to do." Mickie and Barbie were very carefully opening Punk's locker. Apparently Katie found a vibrator that had a timer.

"I can't look at her seriously after this." Barb reached into her bag and pulling out the shiny purple object.

"Tell me about it." Mickie added, "What's his combination?"

" 23. 42. 8" Barb was still giggling over the prank they were about to pull. Then the locker opened.

"Set the timer for maybe 30 minutes from now so tat it goes off during class." Mickie watched as Barb set the timer and sat the toy in his locker. The girls had watched for Ariel and Punk to get in his locker so they could put it in after they had gone to class.

"This is going to be good." Barbie and Mickie said at the same time. They would have said Jinx but they would have had to say it twice.

_______________________________________

"Miss. Lita." As Mr. Long softly spoke, Lita suddenly snapped back into trance. She had been thinking about a story she was wanted to write.

"Oh I am so sorry what were you saying? "

"You have homework. You have to write a three page poem tonight." After he said this he left. Amy spent most days, dreaming of writing. She never once thought that it was too much too soon. She thought she was just fine in her own league.

"Um. Amy?" Adam was standing in the doorway, " Are you busy tonight?" His smile was almost devious because he knew she was in a dangerous mood. He also knew about Matt but, what did they care they'd done this before and besides they WANTED a thrill.

"No I'm not what were you thinking about?" Amy had the exact same smile.

"Oh. I don't know a romantic date maybe?" Adam's football jersey was a blur because as soon as they could the left...TOGETHER.

______________________________________________

"Maria?" John's voice sounded a tad bit annoyed.

"Yes?" Maria answered from behind a stack of books she was supposed to be taking to the library.

"Why can't you tell me the truth?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"Oh. Yeah? Dave's knows what I mean. He knows what you mean too."

"Would just drop it?! That was then. This is now."

"No I will not just drop it."

"Then I guess I will. John your selfish and I'm sick of it. I gave up everything for you and this is what you do to me? It's over and I mean OVER I'm not spending anymore time on you. I've wasted everything on YOU. You don't even give a damn about me do you?" John was upset, "No you don't so this is it." With that Maria walked off trying not to cry. It's so hard to be strong when something- someone is eating away at you. She silently weeped all the way to the library.

__________________________________________

Maryse was doing the usual pre-lunch routine. She was stacking her things her locker. She pulled her purse out and headed for the lunch room.

"Excuse me. Bitch who do you think you are?" Joy's voice was booming over Maryse's head. Maryse sighed and just walked away. Suddenly she felt an hand on her arm. She whipped around and Joy was standing right there, breathing her air.

"Don't ever touch me." Maryse's voice was stern.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me bitch. Don't ever touch me again. If you lay a hand on me, I swear I'll mess you up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And, you can black mail me all you want. No one touches me." Maryse walked out the door. Joy smiled. Evan had seen the whole thing.

"Bitch no one will ever touch you again. Especially Evan." Joy mumbled under her breath.

_______________________________________

Author's note: That's all for now. I'm not gonna add anymore chapters to Hart Break. I have two or three new stories on FictionPress you should read. My pename should be rottweilerofwv. If not Ill get it to you later. If you like my stories add me and Myspace and twitter! /cyrusgrl1. Twitter account is: rottweilerofwv. Thanks for reading leave me some nice reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

Life Ain't Always Beautiful

As Ashley sipped her coffee, something sank in. She was having a memory. She had to think back as too what she was remembering. She sat there, until it came to her, Katie's Christmas party. Ashley was standing in the kitchen watching snow fall when she heard whispers. Everyone had left hours before so she was curious. She peeked around the corner. She saw Katie and some strange man whispering in each other's ears. They seemed happy. Like, they were teasing each other or something. The longer Ashley stood there the more she felt like, something wasn't right. She always felt like Katie didn't really like many guys. But, this guy seemed to like her. He was tall, heavy built, his voice was deep. Ashley started to think as to who the boy was. Then, it hit her.. it was Dave. Dave was at the party, flirting with Katie. Ashley also remembered, that Katie disappeared after that. So what the hell were they doing? Should Ashley even be upset about Katie dating Dave before Ashley was?

* * *

"Lillian Garcia. Come to the office please." A voice crackled over the P.A. System. Lillian was outside writing an essay for English.

" I wonder what's going on now." Lillian grabbed her bag and headed to the double doors. Lillian felt like Sherlock Holmes, when he faces the Hound of the Baskervilles. The sense of not knowing was getting to her. She pushed open the doors and quietly walked inside.

"Lillian, Mr. M will see you in his office." The office keeper was very calm. She lead the way to the glass door that spelled doom. The door opened and a deep, menacing voice came out from behind a leather chair.

"Mr. M, Lillian is here." The keeper shut the door trapping Lillian inside. She sat down in a cold metal chair, waiting for the news.

"Lillian?"

"Yes sir.?"

"Do you know why your here?"

"No. I do not."

"Someone pulled an awful prank this morning. And, I think it was you."

"But, I-"

"Do you know what prank it was?"

"No."

"Well then, someone wired the stalls to the girls' bathrooms shut."

"I would never do such a thing."

"It's going to cost me at the least, $7,000 just to take the doors off."

"Well, I'm sorry but, I wasn't me."

"Prove it. What did you do this morning?"

"Got off the bus, went to the coffee house, ate breakfast, and attended classes."

"I'll go over the cameras and see if your telling the truth. Until then, you are excused."

Lillian got up, almost mad at herself for taking the lashing. She didn't like being pushed around. Instead of saying something, she just walked back out to the spot she had been before. She pulled out paper and a pen and began to write. The words were flowing non- stop, but she wasn't writing about anything she was supposed to. She was writing about the school system.

* * *

"So Adam DID you miss me?" Amy asked curiously.

"As always." Adam was still smirking from ear to ear. He thought he had won, that Matt was out.

"So, I was thinking. We should be more official."

"How so?" Adam knew what she meant when it first came out of her mouth. As they headed to an empty janitor's closet, someone saw them. That someone was Matt.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Matt was walking faster almost jogging up to them. Amy hid her face just like she did when she got caught with Adam the first time. She always did the same thing. Matt and Adam were in each other's faces. Amy couldn't hear a word they were saying because she was crying.

"And you know what Adam? You can have her because she obviously doesn't want me." Matt shoved Adam so that Amy's face was visible, "And your belongings will be in the front yard." Matt walked away and reached for his cell phone. He looked at the time and then dialed a number. It could only be one number and Adam and Amy knew it. He was calling Jeff and Adam's life would be in turmoil.

* * *

Maryse was in her 4th period class when her phone beeped. She had one new message from Evan.

Dear Maryse, I saw what you did to my sister. And, I don't think things are gonna work out. Bye.

Maryse knew what it meant, and she knew that she was hurting. Tears started running down her cheeks when Natalya and Victoria noticed.

"Oh God. Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Victoria rushed up to Maryse and started dabbing at her face.

Maryse showed the girls the text.

"Well, I think we should straighten out this Joy girl." Natalya was on her knees trying to help ease the pain.

"No. We can't. That's how I got in this mess." Maryse was sobbing now, "But, I am going to talk to her. Whether I lose my cool or not." Maryse jumped up and left. Whatever she was going to do, it wasn't going to be pretty. Natalya knew it. Victoria knew it. Maryse was searching the hallways for a bathroom. She pasted Adam Copeland the school's jock before she realized she went to far. She turned sharply and headed straight to the double doors that read, "Hope you had a nice visit. Please come back soon."

"Yeah. Because this place is just so damn pleasant." She pushed open the doors and fled the scene. She walked up hill to the coffee shop. She knew it was warm and safe there. She wasn't planning on seeing Joy she just wanted to be happy. When she entered the shop a song blurted overhead,

_So what if it hurts me? So what if I break down? So what if this world is just to much. I just wanna be happy. _ With that she started to cry. She went to the bathroom, not caring if anyone heard her crying. When she finally settled in a stall, someone quietly cam in. The girl tapped on the stall door before swinging it open. It was Katie Lee Burchill.

_Authors note: Well it's finally time to crack the 2o's! I'm excited to say that this story is my other half (: I also have several fiction press stories, Child of Cherokee, The Art of Love and several more to come please don't hesitate to read any of them! _


	20. Chapter 20

Hell Bent and Heaven Sent (20th Chapter Celebration)

"I know that I will find my place. Somewhere out there, there is true love." Trish was looking at herself in the mirror of the girl's bathroom. The stales were shut and locked, so she had no place to cry. She wiped the tears of her face. The one time she found what she was looking for, she lost it all. Her blond e hair was tear stained and seemed to be in bad shape. She smoothed it back and put her head band back on. Just has she was about to consider going home, he phone rang. She had one new text from an unknown number.

"Great. Let's she who has my number now." Trish opened the text and read it slowly:

Dear Trish, I'm sorry. I'm going through just as much pain as you. I never meant to hurt you. I love you. I knew it the first time I saw you in the 6th grade. Your dirty blond e hair and the freckles the lined your nose. Your eyes were the most beautiful I have ever seen. I just can't help but, wonder if there was someone else who was getting you to themselves. I know you might never see me the way I do you, but I just want you to know, every smile, every tear, every memory I have of you will always be locked in my heart. Forever & Always, Chris

"Oh my God." Trish was breathless. The physical pain was tremendous but, bruises heel faster than any broken heart. She didn't reply instead she saved the number in her phone, and placed the song "You Belong With Me." as Chris's ring tone. Now she could see for herself what Chris REALLY thought of her. For as long as she could remember she had never had that special someone and now she was finding out that she might have had that person all along.

* * *

"Melina?" Jillian was leaving a message on her "friend's" phone. Ever since that last dinner, Melina hadn't said a word to Jillian. In Jillian's group of friends, no one liked her. No one respected her, so why had Melina been so nice? Jillian began to wonder herself. Was she being used? Yes. Did she like the thought? No. Jillian tried to call one last time when she saw Melina walk in the lunch room with John.

"Hey. Is there a reason you refuse to speak to me?" Jillian stopped Melina.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I help you collect dirt on MY friends and you ditch me?"

"Jillian let's face it. You have nothing. In fact, you are nothing."

"Okay so you think you have everything over me, because you have a popular reputation?"

"One that you don't have."

"Well then Miss Melina I've known you since 2nd grade. I know ALL of your secrets. I have seen all of those pictures. And I'm not afraid to use them."

Melina slapped Jillian so hard that Jillian tilted to left. In response to the slap, Jillian sucker- punched Melina right in the nose. Before either had time to think they were in the office and Melina's nose was broken. Jillian was happy and Melina wished she could have got in a few more hits, But, after all they used to be friends and both knew each others strengths and weaknesses.

______After School......______________________________________________________

"Torrie. Have you seen my red and gold earrings?"

"Um. I think there in that little box that says, "Date Night." Or at least that's where I saw them last." Candice was in a hurry to get dressed for her date with Randy. It was important to her, that she look good and felt it.

"Okay. Thanks. What are you guys going to do this evening?" Candice found the earrings and was pulling her dress on.

"Nails. Pizza. Movies. You know the usual." Torrie and Trish were planning on doing everything they normally would do if they had been sick.

"Sounds great. I might stay with Randy. I'll text you later but, don't worry okay?" Candice had everything ready to go and was coming down the stairs when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Trish yelled over the hustle. When she opened the door she saw Randy. He was in his best suit, cast and all.

"You look good Orton." Randy laughed, "Thanks Trish. Where's Candy?"

"She is up stairs..oh wait I think she might be in the kitchen. You can come in." Trish shut the door and Randy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sexy." Torrie nudged Randy's arm, " Just kidding. Have you talked to Ricky lately?"

"Um. No I haven't but, next time I see him I will."

"Thanks." Candice came down the hallway in a dark red dress. She looked very very very beautiful. Randy and the girls were speechless. She was stunning.

"What? You guys are acting like you've never met me before." Candice looked down at her dress to make sure there wasn't toilet paper or something attached to her.

"You look amazing Candy." Randy walked up and kissed Candice. When she finally pulled back she looked right at him, "Thanks, but shouldn't we be going?"

"Oh yeah. Bye girls!"

"Bye!" Torrie and Trish yelled from the living room. Candice looked at Randy and realized he was fascinated by her. She thought for sure that he was just being a guy, but he stopped halfway down the drive way and looked right at her.

"Candy. I love you. I mean it too. I really do love you."

"I..Uh...I love you too Randy." They kissed and then went to dinner at an Italian restaurant. When the date was over Randy took Candice home....Both of them wished Candice had stayed with Randy.

* * *

It was a little after five when, Dave came to Ashley's apartment. Ashley had to unlock all eight locks on her door and grab her dog before Dave could come in.

"Are you paranoid or something?"

"Huh?"

"Um. Eight locks. A rottweiler. I think someone has an issue here." Dave laughed and handed Ashley a vase or flowers and a Saliva CD.

"Gee thanks." She motioned for Dave to have a seat and she handed him the remote.

"So. What has Miss Ashley been up to?"

"Same old same old."

"Well, I'm new to this part of town so I'm not sure what the usual is." Ashley laughed.

"I came home, ate, played with the dog,and welcomed you into my home."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Just making sure you didn't have some creepy rocker chick sacrifice going on back there." They both laughed. By the time Katie came home, Ashley and Dave were snuggling on the couch watching re-runs of George Lopez.

"Um. Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh. Well Katie this is Dave."

"We've met before. You guys know it's 8:00 right?"

"Oh shit. My mom is going to be pissed." Dave kissed Ashley on the cheek and grabbed his coat, "Bye Ash. I guess I'll see you Monday." after Dave shut the door, Ashley met Katie in the kitchen.

"Um Thanks Katie."

"What?"

"You just ran off my boyfriend."

"Oh. Sorry but, Dave isn't really your type anyway."

"Right. Do you remember your Christmas party? Of course you do, what were you doing with Dave?"

"Well, what do you think I did?" Katie smiled she knew what Ashley had been thinking.

"I think you..screwed him."

"Well..well good guessing Missy. You are correct and let me tell you it wasn't the best."

"C'mon Katie."

"What? I'm glad you like him but, I sure as hell don't. That is unless I'm drunk." Ashley laughed in relief she was scared something more meaningful had happened but, to her relief Katie had just been stupid.

* * *

Barbie sat on her bed thinking to herself. This was the first night she had been left alone in her bedroom. Usually she was with Punk or Mickie, but tonight it was her, and whatever movies happened to be playing on Lifetime. She starred at the ceiling. There was a photo of her and punk tacked to a white poster board. In the picture they were smiling and looking deep into each other's eyes.

"God. Has anyone ever told that boy that he is one gorgeous meanie?" She wiped a tear off her cheek. She was alone and she knew it. The only person who could ever love her the way Punk did was, Andy. He was a star on the football team, gorgeous, and he was just funny to the bone. He met Barb in 8th grade and they hit it off right then and there. But, the worst part was, Andy was dead. So much pain and yet, there was some how room for more. Barb couldn't believe herself, once she had got over Andy she fell for Punk now, she was getting over him. She wiped away her tears and headed to the computer. Thousands of people everyday, find love on line. Why can't she? Oh. Right because there isn't a descent man out there..anymore.

* * *

How many times had this happened before? How many times had Eve sat down to check her cellphone only to find nothing? Well, it happened almost every weekend. She was new and no one would even so much as walk her way. Her phone number was in the hands of a lot of people but, none who were willing to talk to her. She stirred her hot tea and sighed. She was beautiful, no doubt about that, but she was also lonely. She reached into her shopping bags and pulled out a new case from her phone. It was clear with a picture of Sydney Australia on the back. When she was younger, she spent most days watching Animal Planet. She loved everything about it. She snapped the case on and sat her phone in her purse before realizing she had just spilled hot tea on her, a Macy's bag, and someone's pants leg.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" She began dabbing at the stranger's leg not caring if her new satin shirt got stained.

"It's okay. Here let me help." A voice that was faintly familiar was no at level with Eve's face. It was Matthew Hardy.

"Thanks."

"What's a girl like you all alone for? Waiting on someone?"

"Nope. I am single actually and I was just looking for some sales is all."

"Oh. Do you want to change that?" Eve was secretly smiling on her inside.

"Depends. Who wants to know?"

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe a Hardy? Particularly me?"

"Well then, of course." Eve stood up and got a closer look at Matt. His face was red, and it looked like he had been crying. Eve didn't ask questions. Matt picked up her phone and went to her contacts.

"Not a single name in her, other than Mom that is." He laughed.

"Yeah. The perks of being a new girl." She smiled sheepishly.

"Listen, "New Girl" I have some business to tend too but, I will pick you up tomorrow and we will have some fun." He kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Eve was almost star struck. She sat down, biting her lip afraid she might scream in satisfaction. Her phone beeped and she peeked at it. It read:

One New Contact: Matt

* * *

"Hey Mickie. It's me Maria and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. John and I broke up. I miss you. Please call me back.

"Like I would ever call that bitch back." Mickie deleted the message and continued to chat with Katie and Michelle.

"Do we need to do something?" Michelle asked, it seemed to Mickie that Michelle was the one who really did like revenge.

"No. I think I'll be okay on this one.'' Mickie didn't know it but something big was going to happen to her because, Maria wasn't the only girl out there. Somewhere, Beth Phoenix was scheming a plan that would not only reduce Mickie to tears but ruin her as well.

* * *

For the first time since they first met, everyone was present at Candice, Trish, and Torrie's house. I felt weird to have Ricky and Randy together but, they seemed to be okay. They were talking sports, and enjoying Candice's home made pizza. All was good until it started to rain.

"Gee must it rain on such a perfect day?" Candice sighed.

"Guess so." Torrie decided to run upstairs to retrieve flashlights and what not. By the time she made it back, the electric went off.

"That's usually a sign that we are not only stuck here., but the electric will be off for a while." All was quiet. Trish decided now who be a good time to crack out the old movie protector. She knew when she bought what she would use it for. She came down the stairs, flashlight in her mouth arms coated in mechanical things.

"I got movies!" Trish caught everyone by surprise. Originally Randy and Ricky weren't supposed to be here but, oh well the more the merrier.

"Yeah!" Torrie rushed up to help her with everything. Soon they were all toasty warm watching, "The Sweetest Thing" Candice's all time favorite movie.

* * *

Author's note: 20 yeah! It's a big achievement for me because, I never thought I would keep this thing going. But, I did an therefore the show will go on. I have just recently typed up a new story, all about Mickie James. I am very pleased with the results and wish that you would read it. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas my , intentions are to write a new chapter after Christmas but, maybe sooner. I'll be working mainly on the Mickie story and some sub projects. I think I'll be releasing some amazing Diva stories over the months so keep an eye out.


	21. Chapter 21

Love Could Be Blind, But Any Woman Can See

_______Sometime Saturday________________________________

"Eve?" Eve was still asleep due to the excitement of her first date tonight.

"Yes mom?" She rose out of bed, knowing it was sometime between eight and nine.

"What are you doing tonight?" That wasn't a good sign. That usually meant mom knew she had

something to do.

"I. Um. I have a date tonight." Eve was still half asleep but, knew mom might be coming up the stairs

at any moment.

"Oh. Okay." That was all she had to say... Well at least she would be able to take a shower knowing her

mom was okay with the fact or at least some what okay. She got up and walked to the other side of her

room before she noticed her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey new girl."

"Hi."

"Do you know who this is?"

"Not really."

"It's Matt."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for that much." Eve laughed she was smiling so hard she was afraid she might

break her face.

"Your welcome." He sounded just like a gentleman, "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know what did you have in mind?"

"My brother is dating this girl I think you guys should meet. And, I was thinking about going to the

movies or something."

"Sounds perfect. Do you have a time?"

"Maybe 4:00?"

"Perfect."

"Where do you live?"

"Um, 4137 Werenan's Street. Weird name I know."

"Okay so I'll see you then. Bye" The other end of the phone was completely gone before she said bye.

You could never say, that she was an anxious girl. There was always something to look forward to,

always.

* * *

"Oh. My. Trish could you come down here?" Candice's voice was shocked. Trish was still half asleep.

"Coming." she half moaned. Trish made her way down the stairs. She was in her PJS and hadn't even

bothered with hair, makeup and what not. When she reached the front door, she realized that Randy,

Candice, and Torrie were all starring at her.

"What?" Her facial expression definitely changed,. She looked out the door and saw their whole

sidewalk coated in roses,cards and what looked like gift boxes.

"Holy Shit." She opened the door and wondered outside. She found the original gift tag.

Dear Trish, I hope these make up for it all. I'm sorry.

Always, Chris.

* * *

"Mom?" Ashley had just realized she was home alone.. or so she thought. She heard some sort of

thumping noise down stairs. She climbed out of bed clinging to live as her feet hit the floor. The carpet

in her room, must have been cleaned yesterday when she was with Katie. When she reached for the

door knob she heard sobbing.

"What the hell?" Ashley twisted the knob, carefully opening the door. The dark hallway became

visible. She crept down the carpeted stairs with ease. Once she reached the bay window, she saw her

mother's car was still parked in it's usual place. She made her way into the kitchen, only to realize the

kitchen was pitch black. The sobbing became louder as Ashley entered her mother's bedroom.

"Mom?" Ashley knew something wasn't right. She and her mother never got along. Ashley had all the

respect in the world for her but, her mother had none for her.

"What do you want from me?" Ashley's heart sank.

"I. I heard you crying. And I was worried." The feeling of sorrow hit Ashley hard.

"Whatever. Your bags are packed every thing's on the porch. You aren't welcome here so go find your

sister and give her these. Now get out." Ashley couldn't see her moms face. She didn't have a sister.

Now, she had no mother. Once outside, she loaded up her car with her things and went for a drive. She

picked up the stack of papers, they were legal papers. She read through the majority of them before

finding her sister's name. According to the papers, her half sister was.....her heart skipped a beat as she

turned the page. Her sister was a Miss Michelle McCool.

* * *

"It's one in the afternoon. Are you going to I don't know come back to live anytime soon?" Katie's sarcasm is irritating when your sleeping. Or at least that's what Michelle was thinking. She'd always been the type to sleep in until evening on a Saturday. Katie had been leaving voice mails on Michelle's phone. Michelle reached up and turned the phone off and sighed. She was most defiantly awake now. Her apartment had been chillingly cold lately so she was curled up under five blankets. Warm and toasty. Her blond hair was sticking to her face. So she decided to crawl out of bed. Her toenails stuck out, neon yellow with daises embedded on them.

"Damn you Katie. Why must you prank me only for me to like my toenails?" She dragged herself into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She smiled in the mirror, "Nothing like a McCool smile." She looked closer and saw little red freckles caste across her nose. She made a mental note to buy new foundation.

"Okay Jonah what shall we have for breakfast?" Michelle looked down at the poor golden retriever.  
"Dog food it is." She solemnly poured the pouch a bowl, "As for me. I think eggs sounds good." She started preparing the skillet with Pam. She reached up and turned the radio on. A Life house song was pounding through the speakers. Wait a minute that was real pounding. Michelle wiped around and looked at the dog. Jonah just looked at her. She turned off the radio. It was quiet. Then she heard the pounding again.

"What the hell?" She went stomping towards the door, "Katie buzz off seriously" She slung the door open. Ashley was standing at the door all puffy eyed. Michelle looked down at her booty shorts and low cut Hooters shirt, "Okay. I know my pajamas are skanky but, there not the bad." Ashley didn't flinch.

"Kiddo what's wrong?" Ashley was still silent. Instead of speaking she shoved papers at Michelle. Michelle looked over the papers. According to the documents, Ashley was Michelle's sister.

"No. No fucking way. It's. No." Ashley finally peeped up.

"If you don't want me to stay here, I'll go stay with Katie."

"Come in. What do you mean "stay"?"

"My mom kicked me out. She said she didn't want me anymore that you would."

"I-. I don't know Ash. I mean we're not that close as friends. You know that."

"I know but, I didn't know we were related. If I'd known that would be different."

"Let's give it a try. See if we get along. You know? We'll try it you can stay here unless things change okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Punk? Seriously dude get over her." Adam was getting extremely mad at Punk. Ever since he broke up with Barb he had been this, serious type guy. It was so dumb that Adam was two seconds away from punching him in the nose.

"Adam. Dude why are you so stupid?"

"Punk. Dude you used to be just like me. Remember it was just last week? It seems to me that your days are numbered at fifteen."

"Whatever man."

"No. It's not whatever. You know what you did was dumb. Change it. Make something out of yourself damn it." Punk got up and left the room. Ever since he broke things off with Barb, he hadn't been the same. And he never would be. He didn't want her back. He was being sympathetic, he knew he had hurt her and that made him a bad person. Nothing was going to change this feeling..nothing.

* * *

"Okay Mickie, so let me get this straight. John dumped you, for Maria so you now your looking for revenge?" Jeff was making this sound so bad.

"Yeah. I guess so." Mickie shrugged her shoulders. She was always guilty of something.

"Okay. I get it now. I just didn't understand why you were hanging out with Katie and them." Jeff was pulling into Matt's driveway. Jeff and Mickie were supposed to meet Matt and his date for the movies and a dinner.

"Who's he going out with?" Mickie starred into the rear view mirror as she applied lip gloss.

"You look very pretty today." Mickie looked down at a shimmering mini dress and wool leggings. It didn't seem like much.

"Thanks babe." She shoved some earrings through her ears.

"I wonder if they'll stick with us, or if they'll go their own way."

"I don't know. I mean I'm cool with it either way." Just then Matt came into view. His hair was pulled back and he was dressed normal.

"Cleaning up isn't your brother's special is it?" Mickie laughed.

"No. I guess not." Jeff and Mickie laughed in unison. Matt jumped in the car and burst in speech.

"Okay Jeff, we need to go to, 4137 Werenan's street." Jeff's face was puzzled.

"Isn't that like, the rich people place?" Jeff looked in the rear view. Matt was glowing with excitement. After a view minutes of silent driving, they arrived. The house was gorgeous, a cream color siding, huge windows, a wrap around, and a large pool in the back.

"Wow Matt your moving up in the world." Jeff laughed. Matt got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Before he had a chance to knock, a girl opened the door. She was really dark and had a light shade of brown hair. She had a medium build and looked a tad like Mickie herself. Not Jeff or Mickie on knew who she was. The two came to the car and sulked into the back seat. The girl immediately reached up and took Mickie's hand, "Hi. I'm Eve. You must be Mickie. It's nice to meet you."

Mickie wasn't sure to be upset or perky.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Wow. We kinda look alike. Where are you parents from?"

"Virginia. But, we have Indian in our veins." Mickie stuttered sarcastically.

"Oh. I have Nicaraguan in mine."

"Nice." They were both quiet after that. The rest of the drive was silent. When Jeff had parked, Matt and Eve had decided that they would go to a different movie than Jeff and Mickie. When they all stepped out of the car, they saw Amy and Ashley waiting on the sidewalk. They were looking right at Matt.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

~Author's Note~

Okay, I know I don't have many fans but, I'd like to change that this coming year. Everyone who reads my stories, I'd really like for you to help make me more popular. Make Youtube videos, tell your friends, whatever is in your reach. But most importantly please give me some reviews! I hope you all have a Happy New Year and a Happy New Decade! Also on January 10 I'll be releasing a new fanfict about Lita called It Just Feels Right. And depending on the response I might release a CandicexPunk Fict.


	22. Chapter 22

Goodbye My Almost Lover

"Matt!" Ashley and Amy jumped up at the same time. Then they looked at each other as if to say, "Who are you?" Matt became nervous and grabbed Eve's hand.

"Matt what's going on?" Eve's ever so sweet personality was trying to weave through Matt's tangled web.

"Nothing let's go." Matt dunked into an exit and towed Eve behind.

"Matt." Eve's voice broke into his head and he felt bad.

"I'm sorry. Those girls their my exes. They for the most part can't get over me." He half laughed. Eve wasn't laughing. She was thinking that her chances were getting down sized.

"Oh. Good to know." It was kinda.

"Okay let's go see our movie." Matt had failed to tell Eve which movie they were going to. When they arrived at the booth, Eve looked all over searching for movie posters hoping they'd give her an idea.

"Two tickets for The Time Traveler's Wife please." The lady forked over the tickets. Eve secretly loved the book and was thrilled Matt was taking her to the movie. It was unbelievable how things had changed for her in days. She liked change.

* * *

"Okay Ash, it's your turn again." Michelle and Ashley had been playing 20 questions for nearly and hour. They'd watched E! News and ate Ashley's signature mini pizzas. Having a sister was fun and Ashley found it uplifting. Then came a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Ashley got up and soon realized she was chewing on her lip ring.

"Hello." The door swung open and a small blond dressed like business Barbie popped up.

"Hi I'm Tiffany! I'm here to visit Michelle. About our English assignment. Can I come in?"

"I guess so." Ashley felt inferior dressed in her cargo pants and Breaking Benjamin shirt.

"Michelle!" Tiffany acted like a long lost aunt at a family reunion. Michelle acted like the niece who forgot all about her and wanted nothing to do with her.

"Tiffany. Hey I forgot about our meeting."

"I noticed when you didn't show up to the library."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. It's just that-" Just as she looked up at Ashley about to say something, Ashley's gaze turned. She didn't want Tiffany to know about them, "I was helping Ashley with her math homework."

"Oh. How nice." Tiffany tossed a stack of papers at Michelle, "Since you couldn't type your part I did it for you. Oh look at the time. I have to run." With that she was gone. The sarcasm was bitter but Ashley was happy to see her leave.

"Eh. I can't believe Vicky set me up with her." Michelle furiously threw the papers across the room, "She is such a push over."

* * *

"Shawn!" Rebecca startled Shawn who was, indeed sleeping. I jumped out of the recliner.

"What!?" He scrambled to find out were her voice was coming from.

"Come here." Her voice was calm now. She was sitting in a rocking chair in the soon to be baby's room. She had the curtains pulled back and was starring at the lawn.

"What do you want baby?" She turned in the chair. Her blond hair and blue eyes sparkled. Shawn couldn't be agitated with her. Not when she looked like an angel.

"The baby."

"What about it?"

"It's kicking." She signaled for him to come closer. She reached out for his hand and placed on her stomach. She held her breath and soon the baby began kicking erratically. Shawn's heart melted. Rebecca's did to. They were meant for each other. This child was theirs and theirs alone.

* * *

"Randy?" Candice was patiently waiting for Randy to open the door to his apartment. She'd been standing there for an hour. She knew he was home...he had to be. Still no answer. She gave one finale thud before leaving.

"Damn Randy. I plan one day just one day and you disappear." Candice laughed afraid she might actually get angry. She slid back into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground level. The familiar ding sounded and she let out a sigh. She closed her eyes and held herself together. When she opened her eyes, a women was standing in front of her.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. It's been a long day." Candy faked a smile and let the women have some space.

"I know what you mean. I just called my husband but, he didn't answer so I'm going to his apartment." Candice didn't expect the women to talk. Just as she was about to reply, the elevator made a thud and stopped. The women groaned, "Damn it that's twice this week this has happened. If it's anything like last time we'll be here for awhile."

"Oh. Well I don't have anywhere to be so I guess this should be fun."

"What's your boyfriend's name?" The women was being friendly and Candice didn't mind.

"Um. Randy. Your's?"

"Mine's Randy too! I'm Samantha by the way."

"Cool. I'm Candice." They shook hands.

"Does your boyfriend live here?"

"Yeah." Candice was about to say "He lives in room 904." But Samantha broke in, "Mine lives in 904."


	23. Chapter 23

Breakeven

While sitting in that elevator Candice decided she had two choices. A, get out her cell and call for help or, B, ask Samantha more questions. And so their conversation continued. In an hours time, Candice had made a conclusion, Randy had lied and cheated. Candice had been wrong every step of the way. She couldn't help but think if she'd moved in with him if this would have ever happened. Something was telling her it wouldn't have changed anything. Then like a message from God, her phone beeped.

One New Text; Randy.

* * *

Mickie was standing in the bathroom at the local movie theater. She and Jeff had just watched a movie about two couples who find out they're married for the wrong reasons. Mickie paced around the bathroom, wondering why she would be thinking back on every second of the movie. Was she married for the wrong reasons? She was and she knew it. This wasn't what she'd wanted. She wanted John. She always wanted John but for some reason she settled for Jeff. The hem of her dress was used as a stress ball of sorts. She thought back on John. This was always the hardest thing for her. Now she knew how Barbie felt. The only relationship she ever really belonged in was dead. She sighed.

"I was looking in the wrong places and he was searching in lower grounds." She was ready to leave when a stall door swung open. She stopped and carefully looked to see who the "spy" was. The first thing she noticed were, long, dark legs. They strolled out so freely. Then thighs and a full torso followed the legs. Eve. She looked at Mickie with sorrow. She was aware of the situation. More aware than Mickie herself was. She had only let so much out that she was for certain Eve couldn't know too much. Eve slowly walked to Mickie. She was scared Mickie would be mad but, within minutes was hugging her. Neither girls had much in life. Eve was smart and stunning but, never had that one friend. Mickie too was stunning and smart but never had the should she needed. Together they knew they had found what they needed. They were even.

* * *

Dave, Ashley, Mark and Michelle were all sitting around a table watching a re-run of Family Guy. Dave had popped into the girls' apartment just an hour before. Mark had only been there half and hour. Apparently the two men, knew each other fairly well and shook hands on it.

"Now that's my guys!" Michelle nudged Mark gingerly as Dave offered his hand in respect. Soon Ashley and her newly found sister were talking so much neither noticed when someone knocked on the door. Then all at once the door swung open.

"Um. Hey?! I've been calling both of you for the past, I don't know hours!" Katie's brown hair was drenched and as the girls looked her over, they noticed her entire body was wet.

"What happened to you?" Michelle laughed. Michelle was the older, wiser, and more outgoing girl out of the three.

"That's why I called." For once in her life, Katie let emotion slip her up. Her voice quivered.

"Katie? Honey." Ashley rushed to her. Michelle went into the bathroom and grabbed towels. After a few minutes the men had left and Katie began to speak, "I was being brave. I asked Christian if he had seen Dave. I was going to ask him if he was going to come see you today. I heard about your mom and was going to surprise you. Next thing I know, Christian and I are at some wild party at Melina Perez's house. One thing led to another and I told him to leave me alone that I wasn't interested in him. He picked me up and threw me into the pool. In front of the entire school. I had no ride, no phone and sat in the parking lot for hours until Sable took me home."

"That's horrible!" Ashley was stern and her voice promised she knew what to do. Michelle on the other hand was quiet. She knew all too well what Christian was capable of.

* * *

As Trish came home from the grocery store, she knew instantly she was alone. Torrie and Ricky were at dinner. Candice went to see Randy. Trish, was ready for bed. She unloaded the car and scrambled for her keys. As she unlocked the door she heard the rustle of grass. She was scared to know who or what was behind her. So she hurried and took everything in as fast as her petite body would let her. She locked the door and ran around the house turning on every light. A knock on the door signaled, she was right. She looked out the window to see a short, Chris Jericho in a tux patiently waiting at the door.

"Should I? Or should I not?" She bit her lip in deep thought. She opened the door only because, she had the intention of telling him off. Instead when the door opened, Chris's lips instantly met hers. He allowed her to shut the door and the two began to make up. Finally as they crashed on the couch, she asked, "Why?" One word but, Chris knew everything she was unable to say.

"Because, I love you. Your beautiful. Really, and I've never been so nervous in my entire life." She reached for his hand. He didn't resist he gave in and then Trish gave into him.

"But you know, I've never been this nervous either? I've always had a plan but, today I don't."


	24. Chapter 24

It's In The Genes

Eve sat on her bed, thinking about all the things that had happened the night before. She had spent the night trying to figure Mickie James out. It seemed to her, Mickie was in her relationship with Jeff as a rebound. It wasn't her business but, she still wondered. How could Mickie be so free in life? Why couldn't Eve be that way? Why was she even asking herself these questions? She looked exactly five feet over her bed. There she found, an old oak shelve the held all of her awards. Athletic, academic, behavior, best spirit. She was always THAT type of girl. Was there really any other option? Her mother had always told her, "Eve, your smart and beautiful. You don't need anyone or anything else." As she looked in the mirror, she tossed her curly hair and sighed, "You were wrong mom. I need everything else."

* * *

Slowly but surely, Cody Rhodes rounded the corner. He had been jogging since six this particular morning. He was breathless. His gray sweat shirt was soaked, as was the blue shirt underneath it. He stopped to take a deep breath when, he was knocked over. He rolled downhill at an alarming speed. He rolled continuously. Once he finally reached the bottom of the hill, his head jerked up. He had suspected Ted was behind the incident.

"What the hell man?" His voice was aggravated.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you standing there until I had hit you!" That was not Ted's voice. It was feminine. But from where Cody lay, no face was visible. Soon, a thick head of blond hair was bobbing up and down. This girl not only knocked Cody off his feet, but was coming back for him. The girl was quite small. She wore a pink short sleeve shirt, white caprices and Nikes. She looked extremely fit.

"I am so sorry Cody!" She took his hand (Without asking Cody might have added) and dusted him off.

"How do you know me?" He was stunned but, the girl was acting normal like she threw people off the sides of roads all the time.

"Sorry, my name is Tiffany Terrel." She afford her dirty hand but, Cody wouldn't take it.

"The smart chick?" Almost as if Mr. Hyde had taken over her body, Tiffany frowned.

"No. I am smart, but I have a name." Already, Cody liked her tone. Something about a mean girl really made him like her.

"Okay. Sorry but, what were you doing running anyway?"

"I always run here. If you'd pay attention you'd know that." Now that Cody had the time to think, he realized, he had seen her here before. But, never with a boy....

"Oh. Still have time for another run?" He was sounding hopeful.

"No. I don't." She took off running up hill. That had never happened to Cody before. Usually, girls would die for him. But, this girl was different. She was sweet, smart and athletic. Cody couldn't help but wonder if he had just ruined his chances with a great girl.

* * *

Maryse was getting tired. She and Joy hadn't been the ones of suffered, Evan had. Never in the blond bombshell's life had she chased after someone. This however, was different. All those young, immature, foot ball players, weren't quite this amazing. Something, was wrong about losing him and she knew it. She chased after his car down, the back countryside road that lead to his home. She stopped midway and cried. The sobbing drowned out the crackle of thunder. Was she really going to get stuck here? She thought not. She kept going down the road. She'd never been anywhere near Evan's house before, but she knew she had to make a visit. She finally came upon a house with a blue mailbox the read, "Bourne" . This was the place, and this was the time. She was drowning in the rain. Once underneath the porch, she seethed in. She rang the doorbell and waited. The door creaked open.

"Evan?" Maryse fell silent as a dark feminine figure opened the door.

TO BE CONTINUED


	25. Chapter 25

Evidence

Cody had hoped Tiffany would be jogging today. And as fate would have it, he was alone on the ridge. He kicked himself for being a jerk. How could he have done this to not only himself, but her? Then it hit him, how could her have done this Randy and Candice? How could he have overlooked Samantha? He knew she existed and he knew Randy had played Candice. He knew it would hurt when Candice found out. But, her chose not to tell her. He chose to play it safe. Just when he thought he should turn around and go home, Tiffany came up the hill. A smile must have spread on his face because, his cheeks hurt. Her blazing white nikes slowed down as she neared him.

"What do you want from me now?" She huffed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I wanted to say I was sorry...And.."

"And what?" She was smiling too.

"I wanted you to go to dinner with me." She closed her eyes and a smirk became the only thing noticeable about her face.

"I would love that."

"Me too."

"Jeff? Hello?" Mickie had tried calling him all morning. She paced back and fourth and wondered. With past experiences she knew something was wrong. Finally Matt answered.

"Mickie?"

"Yeah. Matt where on this green Earth is you brother?"

"Out. Did he tell you last night?"

"Tell me what?"

"Shit."

"Don't 'shit' me what?"

"He is transferring to a new school in Florida."

"Why?"

"He says this place is beyond him. He is going to TNA Residential schooling."

"No."

"Yeah. I'm sorry hun, your a great girl and I'd love for you to still come around." She hung up. Why? The one question on her mind was simply how? Her senses told her to call Barbie then they told her to call Katie. She did both.

Ariel had gained speed on her impending victim. She had trailed Barbie all day. Now, the search had led her to a department store. She nearly barfed when Barb went for the hello kitty slippers. At some point, Barbie had seen her. As she stood to confront her, she was stopped by her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Babe um you know your being stalked right?"

"I just saw that. I'm leaving now. I'll be right over." By now she knew Katie's voice by heart. It was one she would know for life. When she left the store, she felt a chill as if her stalker was behind her. She wiped around, only to find nothing.

John had seen it coming. He knew he'd left too many girls heart broken. He wasn't in one piece either. He had his eyes set. He wanted this girl more than anything. He wanted Maryse. But, the problem was, she was with Evan and she didn't want him


	26. Chapter 26

It's As Simple As This.

Candice lay in the floor of her bathroom. Her head felt hot. Her body felt cold. She could feel her chest rise and fall, like it was nothing. Her heart felt broken. How was she going to tell Randy she met his wife? Would she even dare? She had to do it . She couldn't love someone's husband. She just wouldn't dare.

"Randy? This is Candice. You know the girl you played? The girl that met Mrs. Orton today. The girl that hates your guts and never wants to see you again." She was sad. There was no pretending it had never happened. She shouldn't have trusted a total stranger. She would have never known what love was like..But now she could day she knew what heartache felt like too.

Evan was typing a book report on his computer when she tapped on his door. It was pouring the rain and she was soaked.

"Evan? Please let me in." Her voice was calm and she didn't seem upset. He turned to face her. He didn't feel like yelling, so he opened the window and she climbed in. The were both starring eye to eye now. He could she her blue eyes and she could see his green eyes. How beautiful that was. To stare into each other like nothing had ever tore them apart.

"What do you want from me?" The sentence stung like a knife to Maryse.

"I'm sorry okay? I've never let anyone talk to me like that. Ever. And to be honest your sister isn't perfect."

"You think I didn't know that? She's always been the type to do this. I thought you were different."

"I am."

"No. You're not. You stooped to her level."

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to date or even talk to me, I'll get over it."

"I never said that." Maryse was fighting the smile. Fighting it. He was too. Finally, they both burst into laughter. For as long as she was sorry for her wrong doings and he was hers all along, they'd always be this way.

Katie thought of how her life had turned out. She was basically the "Rambo" of W.W.E. High. She did what other would never dare to do. Feeling the pang in her throat. She realized, she never wanted to be that person. Never. She wanted to be the teenage girl she always imagined. Like Cher or Dion from Clueless. You know, a teenage girl. The truth was, Katie had always been hurt and unlike Cher. She never asked herself why until today. Katie really cared for her friends and now she thought of someone else too. His name was D.H. He was new and she couldn't help but notice how alone he was.

"It's settled. Monday I will sit with him." Throwing away the pang in her throat she decided to take a nap and lay her weary head to rest.

Eve was working up the nerve to call Mickie. She decided to text her.

"Hey girl. It's Eve. What's up?" She bit her lip and waited. Nothing.

"You know. She probably doesn't want to talk to me." With that she tossed her phone across her room. Matt hadn't called either, but she expected that. While there was always something to watch on TV, Eve felt like she should get out. So she did. She walked exactly 4 miles. Then she sat down on a bench and watched the world go by. Eve was like that. She liked to watch others do their own thing.


	27. Chapter 27

Party Down

"Candy?"

"What?"

"Look out the window." Candice got up from her bed and looked outside. Standing there was Chris Jericho. In his hands were roses and a satin box.

"Where's Trish?" Torrie scratched her head.

"I have no clue." All three girls passed out last night. The there was a knock on the door.

"Shit." Candice and Torrie fled down the stairs. Only to find, Chris looking at his watch.

"What are you doing here?" Torrie looked very angry.

"I. Um. I wanted to take all three of you girls to lunch. These are for Trish though." Candice and Torrie both could not deny they were touched.

"Okay. Come in." Torrie welcomed him into, a unclean, yet feminine disaster. He didn't seem to care. He looked up the stairs in hopes Trish would magically know he was there and just pop out of the woodwork.

"Trish!" Candice stood half asleep in her "Real monsters" pajamas.

"What?" The angry scream sent waves of relief through everyone.

"You have a visitor." A loud thud came from the living room.

"Who the hell?" Trish was unaware her visitor was at the front door.

"It's me. Chris." He showed her the flowers and little box.

"Oh. What did you want?" Trish batted her eyelashes.

"To take you guys to lunch."

"Well then. Girls, let's get dressed."

"Jeff?"

"Yeah Matt. What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell Mickie about you moving?"

"I didn't want to break her heart."

"Too late." With that Matt hung up on his little brother. Jeff was packing boxes and hadn't even thought of Mickie. He just hadn't. He took out his cell phone and dialed her number.

"I hate you! You piece of shit!" Mickie was yelling through tears. Jeff just hung up. He sat down on his unmade bed.

"I guess I am a piece of shit." He felt bad. He felt so bad, he couldn't help but wonder if his Mother would approve. Jeff had never had a real relationship before. Every other football player on the league had. Even his brother. Maybe he didn't really like Mickie. Maybe he just wanted to see what it was like to have someone there. That had to be the reason he didn't even think twice about moving. It had to be.

"Ashley. Dave's here." Ashley was combing her hair.

"I'm coming." She was excited to see Dave but still a little shaken up over her mother kicking her out. Dave was standing in the doorway with some CDs and movies.

"Hey Ash. Might I ask why you live with Michelle McCool?"

"My Mom kicked me out. Michelle is actually my sister."

"Oh." Michelle felt really awkward coming between them.

"I don't bite Dave. You can come inside." Dave stepped inside.

"Well, I guess we could hang out in my room?" Ashley felt so weird taking Dave into her bedroom.

"I was just leaving Ashley. You guys can hang in the living room." Michelle was grabbing her keys.

"Thanks Michelle."

"Your welcome." She winked as she shut the door behind her. Ashley suddenly felt better.

"So. Family guy, or every horror film I own?" Ashley smiled, Dave knew her too well.

Ariel had been following Barbie all day. She didn't even know why she had.

"I know nothing of this blond girl. So why am I following her?" Ariel asked herself as she sipped her coke. Ariel realized she'd followed Barbie because of Punk. She was really into Punk's style but, what on earth did he have in common with her? That question seemed to apply both to Barbie and Ariel. Ariel sighed and reached for her phone only to find it missing.

"Shit." She patted herself down searching for the device but, she still could not place it. She knew what she had to do, spend another three hours at the mall backtracking everywhere she'd been. Joy. After she had visited the "Yankee Candles" store twice she discovered she hadn't lost her phone someone else had it. Could Barbie have taken it? No. Barb hadn't been watched Ariel close enough to know she was there. So who could it be? Ariel brushed past everyone and pushed open the glass doors exiting the mall. Right when the door swung open, she saw to her surprise, Katie Lea holding a cell phone.

"Give me that!" Ariel rushed over to Katie.

"Only if you tell me why you were stalking Barbie."

"Since when, are you friends with THAT?"

"Doesn't matter. Why?"

"Because I want to know what my boyfriend ever saw in her."

"In that case..." Katie turned around threw the cell phone as hard as she could, "I guess he saw what you can't"

Stephanie and Rebecca were sitting on the couch watching television. Neither of them could bare to eat anything, nor could they stand to go anywhere else. Their growing bellies weren't at epic proportions just yet.

"I want watermelon." Rebecca's voice broke the trans.

"Me too." They starred at the ground momentarily and Stephanie grabbed her car keys off the coffee table.

"Let's go." Rebecca got up and glanced in the mirror as she walked away. She thought, "I still look like me. I'm still me" The truth was, Stephanie too had done the same thing. The girls had never been close and so now they were forced into this. Their husbands had suggested they hang out together. Stephanie just wanted to go back to her movie dates with Michelle. Nothing would be the same. Rebecca wanted to be a mother, badly. She tried so hard to accept the changes her body was going through. But both of them still silently cried late at night when the world was all asleep.

Shawn was standing in the maternal section at Target. He couldn't remember the last time he went to game. His mind was racing. If he was married, and the closest he could get to a game was the television..What happens when he has a child? Would that child share his love for sports or not? Sitting there in the mist of Target shoppers, Shawn realized it was too soon for a kid. After all, he was one himself. It was that moment when Shawn knew, he was scared. More than he had been when he broke his leg in football season. More than when he failed his Chemistry test last year. He was genuinely worried that he would bail on Rebecca. He didn't want to but, a part of him wasn't ready and wouldn't be for awhile.

"Ashley?" Dave's voice startled Ashley.

"What?" Ashley could feel her naked body pressing against the bed. She could feel the linen sheets gently stretched over her. But she still couldn't fully agonize what had happened.

"Do you know what we just did?" Ashley felt a sting in her heart and a pang in her lip as she was unknowingly chewing on her lip ring.

"Did we have sex?" All was now silent and Dave sighed.

"Yeah." Ashley knew that both of them had been silent and kept their guards up.

"Well Dave, I love you. And to me (even if you don't love me) it was worth it." With that Dave kissed Ashley with immense passion.

"I do."


	28. Chapter 28

Party Down

"Candy?"

"What?"

"Look out the window." Candice got up from her bed and looked outside. Standing there was Chris Jericho. In his hands were roses and a satin box.

"Where's Trish?" Torrie scratched her head.

"I have no clue." All three girls passed out last night. The there was a knock on the door.

"Shit." Candice and Torrie fled down the stairs. Only to find, Chris looking at his watch.

"What are you doing here?" Torrie looked very angry.

"I. Um. I wanted to take all three of you girls to lunch. These are for Trish though." Candice and Torrie both could not deny they were touched.

"Okay. Come in." Torrie welcomed him into, a unclean, yet feminine disaster. He didn't seem to care. He looked up the stairs in hopes Trish would magically know he was there and just pop out of the woodwork.

"Trish!" Candice stood half asleep in her "Real monsters" pajamas.

"What?" The angry scream sent waves of relief through everyone.

"You have a visitor." A loud thud came from the living room.

"Who the hell?" Trish was unaware her visitor was at the front door.

"It's me. Chris." He showed her the flowers and little box.

"Oh. What did you want?" Trish batted her eyelashes.

"To take you guys to lunch."

"Well then. Girls, let's get dressed."

"Jeff?"

"Yeah Matt. What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell Mickie about you moving?"

"I didn't want to break her heart."

"Too late." With that Matt hung up on his little brother. Jeff was packing boxes and hadn't even thought of Mickie. He just hadn't. He took out his cell phone and dialed her number.

"I hate you! You piece of shit!" Mickie was yelling through tears. Jeff just hung up. He sat down on his unmade bed.

"I guess I am a piece of shit." He felt bad. He felt so bad, he couldn't help but wonder if his Mother would approve. Jeff had never had a real relationship before. Every other football player on the league had. Even his brother. Maybe he didn't really like Mickie. Maybe he just wanted to see what it was like to have someone there. That had to be the reason he didn't even think twice about moving. It had to be.

"Ashley. Dave's here." Ashley was combing her hair.

"I'm coming." She was excited to see Dave but still a little shaken up over her mother kicking her out. Dave was standing in the doorway with some CDs and movies.

"Hey Ash. Might I ask why you live with Michelle McCool?"

"My Mom kicked me out. Michelle is actually my sister."

"Oh." Michelle felt really awkward coming between them.

"I don't bite Dave. You can come inside." Dave stepped inside.

"Well, I guess we could hang out in my room?" Ashley felt so weird taking Dave into her bedroom.

"I was just leaving Ashley. You guys can hang in the living room." Michelle was grabbing her keys.

"Thanks Michelle."

"Your welcome." She winked as she shut the door behind her. Ashley suddenly felt better.

"So. Family guy, or every horror film I own?" Ashley smiled, Dave knew her too well.

Ariel had been following Barbie all day. She didn't even know why she had.

"I know nothing of this blond girl. So why am I following her?" Ariel asked herself as she sipped her coke. Ariel realized she'd followed Barbie because of Punk. She was really into Punk's style but, what on earth did he have in common with her? That question seemed to apply both to Barbie and Ariel. Ariel sighed and reached for her phone only to find it missing.

"Shit." She patted herself down searching for the device but, she still could not place it. She knew what she had to do, spend another three hours at the mall backtracking everywhere she'd been. Joy. After she had visited the "Yankee Candles" store twice she discovered she hadn't lost her phone someone else had it. Could Barbie have taken it? No. Barb hadn't been watched Ariel close enough to know she was there. So who could it be? Ariel brushed past everyone and pushed open the glass doors exiting the mall. Right when the door swung open, she saw to her surprise, Katie Lea holding a cell phone.

"Give me that!" Ariel rushed over to Katie.

"Only if you tell me why you were stalking Barbie."

"Since when, are you friends with THAT?"

"Doesn't matter. Why?"

"Because I want to know what my boyfriend ever saw in her."

"In that case..." Katie turned around threw the cell phone as hard as she could, "I guess he saw what you can't"

Stephanie and Rebecca were sitting on the couch watching television. Neither of them could bare to eat anything, nor could they stand to go anywhere else. Their growing bellies weren't at epic proportions just yet.

"I want watermelon." Rebecca's voice broke the trans.

"Me too." They starred at the ground momentarily and Stephanie grabbed her car keys off the coffee table.

"Let's go." Rebecca got up and glanced in the mirror as she walked away. She thought, "I still look like me. I'm still me" The truth was, Stephanie too had done the same thing. The girls had never been close and so now they were forced into this. Their husbands had suggested they hang out together. Stephanie just wanted to go back to her movie dates with Michelle. Nothing would be the same. Rebecca wanted to be a mother, badly. She tried so hard to accept the changes her body was going through. But both of them still silently cried late at night when the world was all asleep.

Shawn was standing in the maternal section at Target. He couldn't remember the last time he went to game. His mind was racing. If he was married, and the closest he could get to a game was the television..What happens when he has a child? Would that child share his love for sports or not? Sitting there in the mist of Target shoppers, Shawn realized it was too soon for a kid. After all, he was one himself. It was that moment when Shawn knew, he was scared. More than he had been when he broke his leg in football season. More than when he failed his Chemistry test last year. He was genuinely worried that he would bail on Rebecca. He didn't want to but, a part of him wasn't ready and wouldn't be for awhile.

"Ashley?" Dave's voice startled Ashley.

"What?" Ashley could feel her naked body pressing against the bed. She could feel the linen sheets gently stretched over her. But she still couldn't fully agonize what had happened.

"Do you know what we just did?" Ashley felt a sting in her heart and a pang in her lip as she was unknowingly chewing on her lip ring.

"Did we have sex?" All was now silent and Dave sighed.

"Yeah." Ashley knew that both of them had been silent and kept their guards up.

"Well Dave, I love you. And to me (even if you don't love me) it was worth it." With that Dave kissed Ashley with immense passion.

"I do."

"Now Randy. This is a new student here Dwayne. Treat him well and get him to class on time." Linda was shoving this guy into Randy.

"Hi, Randy. Thanks for showing me around." Dwayne was tall and very muscular and seemed very intimidating.

"No problem." Randy was pissed like usual only this time he had to deal with Samantha, Candice and now Dwayne. Randy walked Dwayne to his class and headed to the study hall to write a few essays. Candice just so happened to be in the corner reading a book, "The Last Summer" . Randy couldn't decide if he should talk to her or leave her alone. His brain told him to leave her alone but, his heart longed for Candice.

"Candy?"

"WHAT are you doing here?"

"Shh. Just let me explain. Samantha and I were engaged a year ago. I broke things off with her because it wasn't working. She still wears the ring I bought her and tells people we're married. We're not I swear. You can believe me or not. But, all I know is that you make me happy. I can't live without seeing you. I can't." Candice put her book down and wiped some tears away from her eyes.

"I can't live without you either but, that hurt a lot."

"I know." Randy grabbed Candice and hugged her so tight, he thought he heard her huff, "I love you and I will never leave you or hurt you ever again."


	29. Chapter 29

Maybe It's Time For Change.

"Ted. I've never felt this way for a girl." Cody and Ted were eating breakfast in the cafeteria. Cody was solemnly chewing on some salad and Ted was munching on eggs.

"I understand that much. But you know Tiffany and Drew are a thing."

"She didn't seem happy to me. Maybe she wants to break things off with him but can't."

"Don't get your hopes up." Ted swallows his last bit of food and grabs his things and leaves. Cody gets ready to do the same when he sees Tiffany alone in the corner writing something. Cody dumps his tray and breathes in deeply.

"Good morning Tiffany." She hesitates to look up at Cody.

"What do you want?" She continues to write.

"I just wanted to say Good Morning and ask you if you'd be running this afternoon."

"Well Good morning to you too and yes." Cody smiled because he knew she wouldn't see. He hoped she couldn't feel the radiance of it.

"Well I guess I'll see you out there. Have a great day Tiffany." Cody whisked himself away and Tiffany watched him leave. She secretly felt very lucky to have Cody chase her. She knew that running was his thing and it was her's too. She could still date Drew and test out Cody as well. Tiffany wrote the last sentence in her term paper and walked off to class smiling.

"Okay Matt. We have to talk." Lita was chasing Matt down the hallway as he strutted off to the gym. Matt stopped and considered chatting with Lita.

"What?" His voice was tired and he was not in the mood to argue.

"I'm sorry okay. I messed up one time! Adam and I didn't do anything. You can trust me when I say it too." Lita stood there in front of twenty other students on the verge of tears. That alone told Matt she was serious. She rarely ever cried and the fact that she was doing it in front of strangers really meant something.

"Okay." Matt whispered and he took Lita in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. She quietly sniffled and smiled as Matt hugged her tighter than he ever had.

The morning bell has just rang and students were piling into class. Mickie, Barbara and Katie shuffled into their history class and sat together at the back table.

"So Barb, did you notice anything fishy at the mall yesterday?" Barb contemplated what Katie was saying and silently went through in her head everything she did yesterday, "No.. Why?"

"Nothing. I took care of it. Really don't worry." Barb shook her head and began writing down the bell ringer. Mickie gave Katie a worried glance and Katie mouthed the words, "Tell you later." Mickie sat motionless for what seemed like ten minutes before she spoke up, "Jeff transferred schools and moved." The random sentence threw Katie and Barb off balance and Barb dropped her pencil.

"What? Why?"

"Sports."

"Did he call you?"

"No Matt told me. He called me later though and I hung up on him." Mickie looked so sad that Katie of all people reached for her hand, "It's okay. I wasn't meant to be. There's going to be a great guy out there that's perfect for you." Just as she said it, the teacher Ms. Guerrero stood up from her desk. "Kids, we have a new student. Please welcome Mr. Sin Cara to WWE high." A tall and slender boy slid into the room and cautiously looked everyone over. His eye lingered on Mickie and Katie a little longer than they should have and he sat down.

Mr. Savage sat at his desk and took role, "Adam Copeland?"

"Here boss." Adam and Jay were turned around in their desks like usual.

"What did you do all weekend?"

"I helped out around the house and played some basketball. What about you, what did you do Jay?"

Jay hesitated, "I went on a date." The news shocked Adam and he smirked, "Who?"

"Jillian Hall." That news shocked Adam even more. Jay continued, "She's really sweet. She loves hockey and she funny. I really like her Adam. For the first time since Jay was 14, he really liked a girl. He sat forward in his desk and thought of her smile.

"It was just time for change. I'm tired of dating people because they look good."


	30. Chapter 30

I Hope It Sets You Free

"I would like to start out by saying, thanks." Chris grabbed Trish's hand and whisked her to her feet. He hugged her tight and all she could do was grin. She thought of many things but the only thing that made sense was holding her tight. She never thought she would be standing in Chris' arms of all people. And who could blame her? She just breathed in and out. Chris kissed the top of her head, ring in the hairline. She felt chills go down her spine.

Eve was writing literature terms when Matt slipped into the chair beside her.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hi." Eve said shyly. She still could not process Matt's affections. Matt felt like she was too distant to ever really be _his _girl.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Um, no. Nothing really." The only thing on Eve's mind was her grades and Mickie. She couldn't bother Matt with her academic worries nor her girly ones.

"Okay, where did the time go? I gotta run sweetie. Have a great day." He got up and kissed the top of her head in a way he might have kissed a team mate..Playfully.

"Sunny can you please come to my desk?" Mr. Ross was summoning Sunny to his dusty oak desk and she was scared to hear what he wanted to say.

"Sunny, your grades are improving greatly. I just wanted to let you know that you aced last week's test." Sunny exhaled deeply and smiled, "Thanks Mr. Ross." She sat back down but no matter how hard she tried to wipe the grin off her face, it remained. Sunny never cared as to whether or not she did well. But the satisfying feeling left in her stomach changed her mind for her. Sable shot her a glance that spoke for itself. Sable began to find Sunny's behavior nerdy and unusual. Sunny just twisted her lips in an unsure manor and continued to finish her work.

Rebecca was tying her shoelaces in front of her locker. She tried to balance her math book and her binder while doing it as well. When her binder's contents spilled out, she let out a cry. Shawn came running holding breakfast while he scooped up everything.

"baby, let me take you out this afternoon to buy you a backpack."

"Okay." Becky sniffled and tried to breath but tears came flooding.

The new student, Alberto del Rio was seated in the far corner of the study hall. No one had made any attempt to speak with him, and he stopped trying. He wished he were back home in Mexico but he was stuck here. He quietly tapped his foot against the chair leg and tried to memorize his schedule. It was when he finally had it down that Dwayne and Sin Cara walked up and sat at the table.

"Hello there. I'm Dwayne and this is Sin."

"My name is Alberto del Rio." They shook hands and in a mere ten minutes became friends that would shatter everything WWE high has ever known...


	31. Chapter 31

Cake Walks.

"I just don't get it Trish." Candice was watching Trish as she read a card from Chris.

"What?" Trish was slowly feeling a warm sensation just from reading Chris' words.

"How can you even begin to like him after what happened?" Trish had to admit what Chris did was something not even a savage would do.

"I don't know. I just think that he's sorry and honestly Candy he's just so..Charming and smart and he looks good to me." Trish felt the smile curl up.

"Still." Candice wished she had a love life like that. Not a guy who was secretly married. She sighed and Torrie walked into the room, "What's shaking?" Torrie too was having a very romantic day thanks to Ricky. Maybe, Candice thought it was time for her to let go. Time to relinquish the anger towards Randy and set out to find someone new...

"Evan. Thank you so much for having lunch with me." Maryse was nervous. She had dated many guys but, she loved Evan tremendously.

"Just tell me why you did it." Evan was serious. He starred into her eyes, searching for the truth.

"I know you don't believe me. But, your sister hates me. She started it. I'm sorry it ever happened and I'd take it back if I could." Evan half believed that his sister started it, but there was no doubt Maryse meant every word or being sorry.

"Okay." One word that was all he said. He silently sipped his water and Maryse felt like he had asked her to marry him.

"Oh thank you Evan." She started to tear up a little. She'd never felt this way before. Never. And nothing else mattered to her anymore. She was happy.

Tiffany was jogging like her life depended on it. Her blonde hair plastered to her face and sweat pouring off her nose like a faucet. She'd been jogging for almost three hours and now decided to stop. She always went on long jogs when she needed to clear her head. Today was no different. She'd been loyal to Drew but she thought Cody was sweet. Drew was never sweet and he never went to far as to run to catch up with her. He never even went on some much as one walk with her. There on a hard park bench in the middle of a nice day, Tiffany decided she wanted Cody and she would break up with Drew.

"Chelle?" Ashley was feeling a little down and wanted to speak with her sister.

"What Ash?" Michelle was looking through old photos and was beginning to feel upset as well.

"Can we talk?" Michelle sat the photos back in the box that was on her bed. She sighed heavily.

"Yeah. C'mon in." Ashley sat on the edge of Michelle's bed. She didn't know what to say or do.

"I feel bad about just showing up and you taking me in." Ashley blurted it up before she could access what was going on. Ashley swallowed hard afraid of what Michelle would say.

"Listen kid. I wasn't thrilled to take you in either. Live for me on my own was no cake walk. I knew what you were going through and I knew taking you in was the right thing to do. Don't feel bad. Being here and acting like my sister is thanks enough." Ashley felt relieved. She never knew Michelle to care like that. Ashley leaned across the bed and hugged her sister tightly and began to cry, "I love you."


End file.
